


The Triad

by avengingwinchesterangels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Evil Dumbledore, M/M, Multi, Non canon compliant, i am literally screwing with canon, read on to find out, snape is a good guy, so much more, soulmates exist, tom is adopted, tom is sane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 48,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengingwinchesterangels/pseuds/avengingwinchesterangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes into an inheritance early. what will happen as he uncovers multiple secrets and deals with the damage they have done? will he get everything he has ever wanted or will fate try to screw with everyone? in this fic Tom is sane and one of the good guys. Dumbledore is out for power. Hogwarts has a mind of her own and is not happy with the current state of the school. Draco offers up his friendship before the whole school once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After I got into reading Harry Potter Fanfiction I came up with this. I got the ideas in it from several places. i decided to take everything i liked and put into one fic. this is the result. 
> 
> also i have a lot of this fic written. i will post as work permits.

I was fifteen when I came into my magical inheritance. I have no real idea why and nobody knows that I came into it other than my soul mates who just so happens to be my worst enemies. When I came into my inheritance he came into his. I can remember the day it had happened.

It was late at night and the Dursleys were asleep. I had been up all night trying to finish up a summer assignment before Uncle Vernon could beat me for doing it during the day. I had just set the book and parchment aside and was in the process of taking off my glasses. I was hit with a spasm of pain so bad I couldn't scream. I heard my glasses hit the ground and shatter.

My back arched up off the bed as I was hit with another spasm. I peeled my clothes off between bouts of pain because all of a sudden I was burning up from the inside out. I rolled onto my back when the pain started to diminish between spasms. While all of this physical changing was occurring I was connecting mentally emotionally magically and spiritually to my soul mate. I could hear his silent screams of pain in my mind.

Just when I thought the pain was done I was hit by the worst wave of pain yet. Thank god I was on my stomach because my back felt like it had been torn open. I passed out once it got to be too much. I was awoken several hours later when Uncle Vernon started pounding on my door. I got out of bed slowly, still sore, and opened the door.

Because I was underage and I knew what the Dursleys would do if they saw even my resting form I was subconsciously using a glamour that could only be seen through by my mate. As it were I opened the door only to meet Vernon's fist. “Too slow, freak. I thought I told you to have breakfast waiting for me when I woke up because I am now going to miss a very important meeting due to your laziness. Now get your bloody arse downstairs and get breakfast cooking. Petunia should not be doing your job, slave.”

he turned on his heel and stomped away. I sighed mentally and made to move downstairs when I felt the tug in my head. It freaked me out to the point that I jumped three feet in the air and would have squeaked if I didn't know the repercussions of my actions. I landed silently on my feet and tried to get my breathe back. I didn't have time to think.

I went downstairs and fixed the Dursleys breakfast before I made for my room so I could dress and start on the list of chores I had. Once I was safely ensconced in my room for a few minutes I mentally reached out. I dressed as I got a reply.

_Who are you?_

_**Your soul mate.** _

_How is this possible?_

_**Did you just come into your inheritance?**_  
_Inheritance? You mean that shitstorm of pain last night? Then yeah._  
I heard the chuckle as the voice said _ **it honestly wasn't that bad. It revealed you to me. I think once the school year starts everyone will be in for a surprise. The only thing is no one can know. Not my father. Not Dumbledore. Not Snape. No one can know. For all intents and purpose I am still your worst enemy.**_

_DRACO?_  
_**Yeah, babe?**_  
_Alright I am officially confused. I thought you hated me._  
**_There is a fine line between love and hate. What you thought was hate was always affection on my part. I've always loved you. I just never knew how to express it to you. It came out as hate and I'm sorry for everything. I wish I had known. I promise I won't tell anybody. Besides I don't think you can tell even if you tried. There's a ward in our bond that prevents us from telling others until we come of age._**  
_Alright. I can do that so long as you never leave me by myself_.

Before I could say more he said **_I know. You don't have to tell me. I promise that I never will. I will always be here. Besides I couldn't leave even if I tried._** I relaxed knowing he was there.

I finished dressing and ran downstairs silent as a shadow and went to work on that chore list. I was content feeling the buzz in the back of my mind that was Draco. He never said anything. The only time I really felt him was when after supper Vernon decided to beat me for making him miss the meeting. By the time he was done I was dragging my aching body up the stairs.

I slumped onto my mattress too tired and in too much pain to consider stripping for bed. I could feel Draco's righteous anger in my mind. I was on the verge of passing out when he took mental control and forced me to strip before I fell face first onto my bed. I passed out the instant he let go. Even unconscious I could feel him.

When I woke up I could almost convince myself it was a dream. **_I'm no dream, babe. Unless they're the good kind. The kind that make you wake up in a sweat with my name on your lips and your body throbbing from need._** He did what he set out to do, which was distract me from the pain. I moaned because he had managed to turn me on. I pushed him to the back of my mind and got dressed.

I could feel him taking my pain into his body so that it was muffled. I did as the Dursleys had asked all day. I couldn't take another beating like the one I had gotten yesterday. I was counting the days til I could go to Hogwarts and see Draco. The weeks went by til the Weasleys came to pick me up so I could buy books and robes and the like.

I was waiting for them when they came to get me. I could feel Draco growling and bristling with jealousy when Ron and 'Monie hugged me. I was laughing mentally but carrying on a conversation with Ron, 'Monie and Ron's family. I was given a day to settle into the Burrow. The next day we went to Diagon Alley to get school supplies.  
We were lounging outside the ice cream shop when I felt him from across the alley. We being me, Ron, 'Monie, Fred, George and Bill. I came up with an excuse to get away from them and slipped into an empty back alley. He came strolling up a few minutes later. He reached out hesitantly to cup my face.

The instant we had skin to skin contact all of the subconscious doubts I had been harboring were gone. I sighed before burying my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and we stood there for a few minutes. As a matter of fact the contact only served to strengthen our bond. There was nothing to say. He pulled back and I saw his glamour slip.

His true face left me breathless. He leaned down to run his nose over my cheekbone and whisper “Your true face is beautiful. I can't wait for the day I can publicly claim you. I can't wait to see your true form fully. This will never be enough for me.” I nuzzled his neck in reply.

He pulled back once more and I saw his eyes. We would have stood there forever if I hadn't heard Hermonie call my name. He pulled away from me and let me walk away. I met back up with my friends and tried to keep the pain of leaving to myself but we both felt it. “Harry, are you alright?” Hermonie asked me once I had rejoined them outside the ice cream shop.

I gave an offhand excuse for why I had disappeared. I talked with Ron about Quidditch while I eyed the alley. I saw Draco come out silent as a shadow so as not to draw attention. It wasn't until he was in front of the robe shop that Ron spotted him. I heaved a silent sigh of relief.

“hey, Harry. Isn't that Malfoy?” “yeah.” “I wonder what he's doing here.” “he's doing the same thing you and I are doing. He does go to school with us. He is going to need books and robes and supplies just like you. Maybe he wanted to get away from Lucius and Tom.” I tried not to sound like I was defending him.

I could hear Draco laughing up a storm in my head. I knew he was planning serious payback against Ron. I let slip that I didn't care so long as it did not cause serious injury or involve me in anyway. He agreed and I let him plan. Hermonie being herself picked up on the slight change in my attention span.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron and I went back and forth about Draco. Because I was speaking to Ron I was forced to call Draco by his last name. It surprised everyone when we ran into Draco outside Gringotts. I didn't look or speak to him. He didn't look or speak to me either. We were trying to control ourselves for the sake of our friends. It wasn't til I felt the shift in the atmosphere that I looked up in time to see Ron try to slug Draco.

Draco caught his fist by the wrist and threw him back a few feet and said with his usual sneer “try that again, Weasel and I can assure you no amount of magic will fix you.” I reached out to Draco mentally. The instant I initiated the mental contact I could see him fight not to relax. Without saying a word I walked away from Draco and his friends. The instant we were out of earshot Hermonie started tearing Ron a new one.

I was struggling to keep from growling at Ron for threatening Draco. I didn't relax until I heard ** _he never would have survived. The magic we would have summoned would have killed him. The instant he laid a hand on me the protection wards would have activated. Trust me and tell the Weasel to lay off me._**

I nodded even though no one was talking anymore. Bill dragged us back to Mrs. Weasely and we went back to the Burrow. I was exhausted but I would rather die than show weakness to the people I called family. I wanted to do nothing more than curl up in bed until I was due for the train. I could feel Draco giving me energy through our bond.

We got back and Ron decided that he wanted to go flying. I was going to protest when I heard Draco say ** _it will clear your mind and you always feel better after you fly. Besides our magic is fused together so I can give you as much as you need until you go to bed_**. I joined Ron out in the sky. We played pickup Quidditch until Mrs. Weasely called us in for dinner.

I ate as much as I could manage and helped clean up. Without a word to anybody I went up to my room and fell face first on the bed. I was debating weather or not I wanted out of my clothes. Draco stepped in and made me strip before I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning when my instincts told me something was wrong.

I woke slowly so as not to let on that I was awake. I heard what sounded like whispers on the other side of the door. I focused on that conversation and my hearing sharpened. “He's been acting really weird since we picked him up. First he won't go without a long sleeve shirt. Second of all where are his glasses? Also he spaces out a lot. He acts as if he's having a conversation in his head with someone. Not just that but he feels different. I don't really know how to explain it. It's almost like his skin doesn't fit right anymore. Then there was Diagon Alley. He disappeared then came back after I had called for him. Then when we met Draco outside Gringotts Draco and Harry refused to acknowledge each other. Once we got home I could tell he was tired. Instead of resting he went flying. Then he went straight to bed after helping with the chores. Normally he stays up to play with you or the twins. He's been disconnected since his birthday. The only question now is why?”

I could feel Draco take an interest in the conversation. I was trying not to shift in my bed at the skin comment because it made me realize that I felt that way. I just so happened to crack my eyes open to the dawn light and look down. The bruises and cuts across my torso were gone.

_**I healed you when we met in the alley. As your mate I can heal you with a touch. We are going to have to keep it to a minimum at school. We cannot let on that we can heal each other. Go back to sleep babe. I will wake you in a few hours.** _

Taking Draco's advice I rolled over and fell back asleep. True to his word less than four hours later he woke me gently. I was just starting to sit up when I heard someone pounding on my door. Trying and failing at not cursing whoever was pounding on my door I wrenched it open. “Can I help you?” I asked the astonished Ron.

“Yeah. Mum sent me up. It's time for breakfast.” I nodded and turned to grab a shirt. I picked one up and pulled it on as I followed Ron down the stairs. I was slipping it over my shoulders as I walked into the kitchen. I could hear Draco chuckling as I muttered under my breath about coffee.

Without me doing or saying anything a cup of coffee appeared in front of me. I wrapped my hands around the mug and took a sip. I sighed because the coffee was perfect. I could feel Draco's interest at the cup of coffee. I could hear the gasp from beside me as Hermonie realized that I had just summoned a cup of coffee the way I like without a wand.

I pulled away and set the mug on the table as Mrs. Weasely set a plate of food in front of me. By the time I finished working my way through two heaping plates of breakfast I could tell I would be Hermonie's next study project. I finished up my breakfast and took my mug of coffee into the living room. 'Monie followed without Ron who had been roped into dish duty.

“let's take this upstairs. I don't want to be overheard.” Hermonie followed me up to my room and waited just inside the door as I put locking and silencing charms on it without my wand. My wand was laying on the nightstand. Hermonie looked at it as I sat on the bed. “relax, 'Monie. If I wanted to hurt you I wouldn't need my wand. Besides this is private. This stays between us.”

she nodded. “you can do wand less magic? Since when?” I took a sip of coffee and said “since my birthday. You were right when you said I was different. I am. The only thing is I can't tell you about what happened on my birthday. I've been warded into silence. I will confirm one suspicion I can do wand less magic. The rest you have to figure out and once you do you also will be warded into silence. The only thing is you will only know part of the truth. The whole truth will come out when it is ready.  
As for Malfoy and I, what we do is our business. I was approached before the end of last term and told under no uncertain circumstances was I ever to speak to Malfoy again. I have been doing my utmost best to enforce that rule. Apparently Malfoy was also given that ultimatum.”

I could see the gears grinding underneath her bushy hair. She was trying to see if I was telling her the truth. She looked up at me and said “I understand your desire to keep this from everyone.” “I only told you because you would have figured it out out-of-context. It wouldn't do to have you running around with some things in your head that do not belong there. Besides it is for your safety.”

I heard Draco snort at the last line. He was pleased with the way I went about telling Hermonie. I cut the charms with a wave of my hand. Hermonie gave me a hug and left. As she closed the door I heard Draco say _**bullshit. You only told her to protect us. You are more Slytherin than you like to admit.**_ I could practically hear the purr he was giving off.  
I collapsed back onto my bed after I put my coffee mug on the bedside table. I closed my eyes and started daydreaming. I was laying on Draco's chest and we were in our true forms. The sun was shining and we were basking in it like a pair of kittens. I could hear Draco's chest rumbling as he purred from underneath me.

The funny thing is that daydream was so real to me that when Ginny knocked on the door before coming in I had a hard time shaking the dream. “Hey, Harry. I was wondering if we could talk.” she said as she perched herself on the desk chair. I sat up and shook my head to clear it. “Yeah. Sure. What's up, Ginny?”

she shifted nervously in her seat. She looked up at me from under her hair and blushed before saying in a rush “Ireallylikeyouandwanttodateyou.” I looked at her in shock and said “Run that by me again.” “I really like you and was wondering if you would be my boyfriend.” “Ginny you barely know me. Not just that but I'll be lucky if I manage to finish school alive. Voldemort will come after me. I refuse to put more people in danger. I'm sure there is some guy out there who could make you happy but it is not me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the tags I am screwing with canon. Sirius died at the end of Harry's fourth year. I cover his death in better depth later on in the story. this is just a heads up if you get confused by something Harry says this chapter.

she looked at me in disappointment before running from the room in embarrassment. I knew I would hear the end of it later. For now I wandlessly closed my door and locked it. I dropped back onto the bed before curling up into a ball. I let my mind drift and fell asleep. I knew what I was experiencing was a dream but damn it felt good.

Draco was wrapped around me. We were full after a hunt. We were laying there wrapped in each other and the warmth of the fire that was burning in the hearth we lay in front of. Just as we would have drifted off a small cry came from the room behind us. I didn't even look just elbowed Draco to get up and take care of the problem.

I heard him bend over the edge of something and whisper “hey, little one. What's wrong?” I heard him pick something up then start humming what sounded like a lullaby. The cries eventually became whimpers before dying out altogether. I sat up when I heard Draco whisper something.

I looked over the edge of the couch we had been laying on and what I saw twisted my heart round in my chest. Draco was standing in the doorway holding our daughter. I smiled to see them together. Without a word to me he brought her around the couch so I could hold her. “hard to believe ain't it? We got away from Hogwarts almost ten years ago. Who would believe that you and I have three kids? You know the Wizarding World would have a fit if they could find us. That was a brilliant idea anyway.” he whispered as I looked down at our daughter.

I was running my fingers through Lily's hair when I heard a soft exhale at the doorway. I looked over to see the twins standing there rubbing their eyes with Tom behind them. I conjured glasses of milk for them and they crawled onto the couch with me. James and Scorpius curled up on either side of me using their twin telepathy to say something to each other. Draco settled a hand on my shoulder as I looked up at him with my heart in my eyes. At that moment I was happy.

“I swear to you this will last. You have every right to be happy.” Draco whispered in consideration of the sleeping children. I looked down and my heart swelled even more than I thought possible. Draco leaned down to give me a kiss. Before his lips could meet mine there was a pounding on my door. _Remind me that I have every right to kill the Weasel later._ I could hear Draco chuckle. _I was enjoying that dream. It almost could have been real to me._

I wrenched my door open again for the second time that day to face a fuming Ron. “you turned her down. She had been telling us for a while now she was going to tell you. Who the bloody hell do you think you are to turn down my little sister. She's crying her eyes out right now because of you.” he yelled at me.

I leaned against the doorjamb arms across my chest and said in an almost cold tone “I turned her down because I already belong to someone else. I can not give over something that is no longer my possession. I would have broken her in the end. She would have suffered knowing I could never love her like that. I saved her some heartbreak after all. Besides I think one of our house mates has his eye on her. When I come of age I would have left her for my soul mate anyway. Again I saved her some heartbreak.”

**_very well done babe. You would have made Father proud of you. You are more Malfoy than anything._ **

Because of Draco I missed Ron's question. I shook my head and asked him to repeat it. “who are you promised to?” “I can not say because I have been sworn to silence. As it were if I told you, you would go after who ever they are. I am doing it to protect myself and them. So sod off Weasely.” I turned from him and dressed before grabbing my broom and going outside.

While I was on my broom my thoughts were on my dream. I wanted that freedom. I wanted what that dream offered and so much more. I found a spot just over a grove of trees and started to hover on my broom before I stretched out and laid across my broom like a cat. I felt my skin stretch and shift as my true form wanted out.

I kept thinking about that darn dream. Finally I started swearing and sat up on my broom. As I knew it was only a matter of time before someone joined me in the air. This time it was the twins. We played pickup Quidditch again until it was time for supper. Ron and Hermonie weren't talking to me for some reason. I wasn't in the mood to talk anyway.

When we landed for supper I noticed the edge to the way everyone treated me that night. I was just happy that tomorrow was the first and I could see Draco tomorrow. After the dishes were done I played Wizard's chess with one of the twins. Once we finished a game I went upstairs to make sure I had everything for tomorrow. I just really wanted to see Draco.

Just as I was getting ready for bed Hermonie knocked on the door. I let her in before locking and silencing the door. I sat on my bed as she stood by the door “Was it really necessary to do it that way?” “I was not in the mood to play games and lead her on. It was quick and painless. She will find someone else. Besides I already belong to someone else heart and soul.”

she shook her head. “that still gave you no right to turn her down like that. I tried to explain the situation to her the best I could without all the answers. She wouldn't stop crying and it bothered me. I didn't tell her though. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. What you do is your business.” “Thanks Hermonie. You're a true friend.”

I made sure my stuff was packed before I went to bed. I was excited for tomorrow. I wanted to see Draco. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping much tonight. I laid in bed staring at the ceiling waiting for daylight. Once dawn showed across my ceiling I rolled over in bed and sat up. I reached out and grabbed the coffee mug that sat on my bedside table still.

The mug had emptied, cleaned and refilled itself at my unspoken wish. _I am taking this mug with me to Hogwarts. No arguments. If you want to use it you can summon it to you. I have no idea the limits on this thing._ I heard Draco mumble something about the early hour before chuckling at my obsession with my conjured coffee mug.

I felt the moment he fully woke up. I took a sip of coffee and tried to hold back a moan of pleasure. I sipped at my coffee and watched the early morning sunlight play across the room where I was staying. Once my coffee was gone I made sure I had everything before I wandlessly summoned all my stuff downstairs. I reached over and picked my wand up off the nightstand. I'd gotten so used to not using it that it was going to be hard to pretend to use it in front of my teachers.

I went downstairs and Molly gave me a hug before we all Flooed to the train station. Once we were in the train station and everybody had loaded their luggage onto a trolley she turned to me just as the rest of the Weasleys passed on to Platform 9 and three quarters. “Dear I don't hold you turning Ginny down against you. I know that you are bonded to someone else. Don't ask how I know. I am a mother and I have been around you enough to know when your magical signature changes. Also Ron and Hermonie told me about meeting Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley. I think it's sweet of you to try and be nice. I know there are things you aren't telling me and I am not going to push you to tell me. Just know that I am here if you need to talk and know that I care about you. Now let's get going before you miss your train.”

it was a weight off my chest knowing someone wasn't being rude to me for what happened. Hermonie had known ahead of time so she didn't count. I loaded my luggage and looked around for Draco. I saw him at the other end of the platform. He gave me a quick nod letting me know he would find me once we were on the train. I watched him say goodbye to his family.

I boarded the train and found an empty compartment. I was scowling because several first years had tried to get autographs and pictures after stumbling into the compartment. I quickly banished any notions they may have had about me in a hurry. “Well, well, well. What have we here? Potter without Granger and the Weasel? This is a first.” I heard a voice drawl from the doorway.

I looked up to see Draco leaning against the doorway of the compartment. “take a picture Malfoy. It might last longer. As a matter of fact you know the instant that we pull into Hogsmeade that they will come out of the woodwork.” I snapped back.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him. I felt the wards he put on the door. I stood and he stepped closer. Once he was close enough I stepped into his open arms. I relaxed against his chest for several minutes before I spoke. “Ask the question on the tip of your tongue and I will deny you the kiss you want so badly.” I heard Draco whimper even though he will deny it.

The feel of him in my arms was almost too much to bear. I leaned my head back from its resting place on his chest to look into his gunmetal eyes. What I saw there now that I knew was almost too much for me. I ran my hands up his back to his neck. I tugged til he leaned down enough for me to kiss him.

At first it was chaste in every way. He just so happened to tilt his head a little further and lick my bottom lip seeking entrance. I granted it to him and lost myself in him and the kiss. When we finally pulled back for a breather he let his forehead rest on mine. His eyes which had been gunmetal gray earlier were now a swirling silver with a barest tinge of green around the edges. I'm sure if you had looked at my eyes they would be a glowing emerald green with a bare swirl of silver around the edge.

We pulled away from each other and pulled on our school robes. Once we were dressed he grabbed me by the wrist to tie his house tie around my left wrist. The instant the silk was in contact with my skin I could feel the magic he had infused into the tie. He didn't have to tell me what the tie did I knew. He let me go just as we pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

We went our separate ways and pretended that we had not been absent for the whole train ride. Hermonie grabbed me around the right wrist. “Where the hell did you disappear off to? Did you spend the entire train ride wrapped up in your lover?” she hissed as she pulled me into a carriage with Luna and Ron.

I said nothing for the entire ride up to the castle. We got there in relative peace. We settled at our house tables with me facing the Slytherin table and Draco facing the Gryffindor table. I had a clear view of him and he of me. Ron sat on my right and Hermonie to my left with Ginny in front of me trying to monopolize my attention. I sighed and tried not to let my frustration at Ginny show.

I turned my attention to Dumbledore when he finally stood to start the feast. It was just in time as well. I was starving. I had a mouth full of treacle tart when Ron finally crossed the line. I swallowed as Ron turned pale just realizing what had come out of his mouth. I turned to him and quietly said “Care to repeat that for me one last time?” “I said that Malfoy is-”

he never got to finish that statement as I stood very slowly. Once I was standing on the other side of the bench I turned to face Ron fully. Hermonie was standing between us. “Now Harry, surely there's a way around this. He didn't mean it. He didn't know.” I silenced her with a wave of my hand. Ginny was quick to grab her and pull her out of the way.

“You crossed the line, Ron. I was trying to have a quiet year. You know, no three headed dogs, no crazy mass murders who turn out to be the best thing to happen to you, no losing one of the few people I call family. For once I just wanted to enjoy my ten months of Dursley free time without it being hell on earth.  
Malfoy may be my worst enemy but I was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt this year. I just wanted a peaceful year, Ron. It's over. I'm done trying to be friends with a guy who constantly jumps ship when the going gets bad but always slinks back to take the praise. First you try to foist your sister off on me. Line theft is illegal and I will be pressing charges. Also I'm immune to love potions. I can't fall in love when I already am.  
Second and most pressing, I refuse to be manipulated any longer. Once this year is over I am spending the summer with my bonded so we can become closer and I can learn their ways and meet their family properly. We're through, Ron.”

once my tirade was over I stood on the bench and said to the whole Hall “I have an empty position to fill. I am looking for a best friend. Someone who won't stab me in the back and is willing to tell me the truth even when it hurts.” Draco was the one who stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table. I hopped down from the bench to stand before him. “what? Not going to play the Lord, Potter.”

I shook my head no. he smirked and said “I see you find yourself in need of friends once again. I offered you my hand four years ago when we started Hogwarts. You rejected me but I will offer once again. Friends?” he stuck his hand out. I reached out and took his hand. He said “I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, do pledge to always be there for one, Harry James Potter, to always tell the truth and to clean up his messes. I pledge to never betray him even in the face of Death. From now until he should dissolve this bond.”

“I accept the pledge of one Draco Lucius Malfoy to be my friend now until I should dissolve the bond to never betray me and to always tell the truth no matter how much it hurts. Should we ever part may it be in better standing than when this pledge was made.” once I finished a band of silver and green shot out and wrapped around our conjoined hands. I looked up from where I was standing to see Tom, Draco's adopted brother, watching me with a look that made me uncomfortable.

Everybody was silent before Snape swept down from the Headmaster's table. I thought he would say something hateful but he merely looked hopeful. Almost like he had seen a dying man's last request fulfilled. He said “Fifty points to both houses for house unity. May you be an example for the others. Maybe between the two of you, you can discard the house rivalry.”

he turned to the now speechless Ron and said “two weeks detention for insulting a member of my House. I'll take ten points off for every excuse or argument I hear come out of your mouth.” he turned back to us and said “meet me in my office in twenty minutes.” both Draco and I nodded. We all sat back down to enjoy what was left of the feast. Fifteen minutes later Dumbledore announced the end of the feast. Draco and I walked down to the dungeons in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

We waited outside Professor Snape's office for five minutes before he showed up. He unlocked the door and let us in. he gestured to the chairs across from his desk. We took a seat and waited as we felt the wash of charms and wards. Once the wards were in place Snape turned towards us. “what is said here is not to leave here, am I understood?” we nodded.

“Good. I am going to shock you with some of the things I am going to say alright. First off, I know you two came into your inheritance. You received it at fifteen because it was something called a Nightmare Inheritance. Both of you in your true forms are something out of a nightmare. You thrive on fear and dread. It also allows perfect wandless magic casting. I know that the two of you are soul-mates and the third member of the Triad already had theirs. Draco you know who it is. Ensure that Harry meets them. Harry will not be able to sense the third member until initial physical contact is made.  
Second, Lily was never your mother. I know this because I am. For the past fifteen years I have carried that secret. Your father and I made an Unbreakable Vow that nobody would ever know that you were mine until your Inheritance. Once you came into your Inheritance I was allowed to tell you and by extension your soul-mates.  
Third, Tom never killed your father. Dumbledore did. Tom had come into his Inheritance the night before and had showed up at Godric's Hollow to make a deal with your father. Dumbledore showed up and killed your father before he tried to kill you. The curse hit the shield and rebounded towards Tom. It didn't kill him because certain things were in motion that could not be undone. It didn't kill him because his magic was still wild. It only force Apparated him away from Godric's Hollow after it shattered his magical core and preserved his body.  
I was out of the house that night and Lily was there to babysit for a few days so your father and I could get away for awhile. The prophecy that Dumbledore was operating off of is false. The true prophecy is **'the Triad will rise again. Light, Dark and Dawn born of love will come together when Magic's guardians are denied access to the wards they guard. Born of Heirs to Magic herself they will come together to lead the world in the way it should go. One born of light to show the good of Magic. The second born of the Dark to show that Evil is not inherent in the Dark. The third born of the Dawn would be the balancing force for the two. The Triad would rise as a Nightmare before acceptance can be found amongst the three.'**  
Draco is the Light. You are the Dawn. The third is the Dark. I know that Draco can't do Dark magic. You can only do certain spells due to the nature of your magic. Dumbledore wants to rule the Triad so that he can control Magic itself. The three of you together could summon Mother Magic herself if you so wanted.  
Before I allow you to leave and process this, I want the two of you to take a calming draught.”

he handed over the potions and Draco and I downed them while my mind tried to process everything. I stood and rounded the desk before I pulled Snape into a hug and said against the front of his robes “I promise I won't tell. You don't have to change the way you treat me. I'll just imagine that it's all in affection. I miss Dad, Mom. Please don't send me back to those Muggles. They don't like me. I think they get paid to abuse me. I heard Vernon talking to Horse Face about it. Also he bound my core. I only know because I blew the siphoning bind when I gained my Inheritance. I don't like him. Can I kill the dumb old man, Mom? I know about fifty different ways to do it too.”

Snape pulled back enough to process what I was saying. He didn't like what he had heard. “I already have plans to kill the Muggles. They will not get away with this.” Draco said from the armchair he had yet to vacate. “as for the old man, that's all for Harry. I spoke with the Third. We agreed. Dumbledore is Harry's to kill or keep and feed off of.”

to get my mind off everything Mom pulled my baby book out of his warded desk. He conjured a couch before his lit fireplace and the three of us piled onto it. I sat on mom's left and Draco on his right. For a few hours he flipped through it and told me about my father and my childhood before dad died. “You look just like your father and you act just like him as well. The only thing you got from me was the hair. Your hair will continue to grow no matter how much you cut it. That was a curse your father gave me right after we had met. He forgot to take it off me and apparently I passed it on to you.”

finally he looked up from the book and said “Its almost curfew. You should get going. I'll let you out of detention this time. Tomorrow Harry you are to report to Madame Pomfrey because I want a full report on what the Muggles did to you. Get going.” I stretched across the couch almost feline before standing.

I walked behind the couch before I leaned over and gave mom a hug and said “I love you, mom. No matter how many detentions you give me. I always knew something was missing in my life and now I know. I have you and Draco and my Third. We can be a family again. That's all I ever wanted was to belong to someone who cared about me.”

I walked over to Draco who was standing frozen by the couch. I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled his cheek. He finally snapped out of whatever spell he was under. He hugged me back and mom shooed us out of his office with a very loud warning of detention if we missed curfew. I walked up to Gryffindor Tower still in awe that I had a family.

The portrait swung open with a quiet “Welcome home, young Heir.” I smiled because I was in a good mood. Hogwarts was the Triad's. We had been accepted. Hermonie ambushed me as soon as I crossed the threshold. My silencing spell was still in place. I cut it with the wave of a hand. I gave Hermonie a warning. “annoy me and I will put the spell back with a time limit on it. Be thankful I was feeling gracious enough to remove it for you.”

I sprawled out on the couch with the thought that if mom could see me he would pitch a fit that I was not acting the young lord that I was. That made me laugh. Then I stopped because I was going to have to take classes to learn how a Lord of Magic should act. Then I started laughing because mom didn't act like the Lord of his house even though I knew he was.

Hermonie was watching me closely. I could tell she thought I was going crazy but my good mood was to learning I had a family and also because the calming draught mom had made me take. Speaking of, I am tired. I got up and went up to the dorm room. I was connected to Hogwarts and could feel her displeasure that I was not allowed to stay with my mates.

I calmed her by saying that nobody knew and it would look funny if Draco and I started sharing a room. She agreed to allow it for now but the day I met my Third she would put us together. I agreed before I changed my clothes and passed out on my bed. I shut the curtains before I reached for Draco mentally. Once I had contact I fell asleep. I woke the next morning after my subconscious had processed everything I had learned that day.

I went down to breakfast after getting dressed. I met Draco outside the Great Hall. I smiled and told in a low voice so no one could hear “Hogwarts accepted. She is willing to help.” Draco nodded before smiling. “she is not pleased with the state of the school. She has given full permission for us to use her as we please so long as she gets to keep the blood spilled on her grounds.” I told him as well.

“I will tell the Third. As the Dawn and the one who calls her home you have the strongest connection with her. I am expecting to hear from Father soon about something Third has planned. Don't forget you have to meet with Madame Pomfrey after breakfast.” I hissed at the reminder. Draco chuckled as I slugged him in the arm. He threw his arm over my shoulder and led me into the Great Hall while whispering all that he planned to do to the Muggles I had lived with.

I was smiling broad enough to scare some people. Draco and I both inhaled feeding off the fear we had not planned on. I cooed at him before pushing him to his table. I smiled up at mom who was also feeding off the fear. Mom was a Nightmare Inheritance as well which is why he was forever terrorizing the students. Because of the fear I wound up eating almost three times what I normally did.

Draco stood when I did and met me at the doors to the Great Hall. “You need to go see Madame Pomfrey now. Hogwarts wants to know what happened to you and will make sure you get to the Hospital wing. Now get.” Draco said before all but shoving me through the doors of the Great Hall. I walked to the hospital wing communing with Hogwarts. Her Guardians had been denied access to her children and were not allowed to do their job.

Fawkes was not a Guardian but had been serving as an Honorary while the True Guardians were locked away. As Heir to Hogwarts I can release them from the prison they find themselves in. I got to the hospital wing in no time. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office when I opened the door. “What can I do for you today, Harry?”

before I spoke I felt Hogwarts put up Confidentiality wards. “What I am about to tell you and ask of you is not to leave this room. Hogwarts will see to it. I need you to run a full history on me. I need a list of both physical and magical abuse past and present and anyway to fix it. I've had so much done to me that I can't track it. Mom was the one to demand it. He will be the only one besides you, me and my soul-mates to know the results of what happens here today.”

she nodded without truly understanding the damage that had been done to me. I sat down on one of the beds. She went into her office and came back with a potion and a piece of parchment. She spelled the two before having me drink the potion. She gasped as the parchment started to grow almost instantly. She read some of it before turning white as the sheets I sat on.

I didn't move until the parchment finished growing. Once it was done it transformed into a scroll and sealed itself with confidentiality wards. I stood from the bed with a small stagger in my step. I took the scroll from her and said “thank you. Remember it never leaves this room.” Hogwarts dropped the wards as I walked through the door to find Draco on the other side.

He didn't say anything because he wanted to know just as much as me. He threw his arm over my shoulder again and walked me down to mom's office. Hogwarts was well and truly pissed about what had been done to me. Draco was trying not to stagger under the weight of her anger. Once we got to mom's office we were admitted.

Hogwarts had a house elf make us hot cocoa while we waited for mom to finish up the class he was teaching. Draco and I were on the couch enjoying the cocoa when mom walked in. I handed him the scroll and waited. He sat at his desk and opened the scroll. As he started reading he went white.

When he finished he looked up. “I had no idea. You should be dead from some of this stuff.” “My inheritance cleaned all of the magic out of my system and has been reconfiguring it. I can't do heavy magic for the next two weeks until my core has been rebuilt and restarted. As for the malnutrition magic is the only way I stayed standing. My magic was feeding me. I will take any potions you give me. I know I need a huge course of nutrition potions. I know I have your build but malnutrition stunted my growth. I only grew three inches during my inheritance.”

I leaned back against Draco before setting my mug aside. Mom handed the scroll to Draco. He read it in silence. He hissed occasionally while reading it. When he finished he dropped it to the floor. It resealed itself before disappearing to find the Third. We were sitting in silence when we felt Hogwarts shake in fear. I fed off it while asking her what was wrong.

I chuckled at the answer I got. Apparently the Third was angry with what he had read. He was taking it out in the Chamber of Secrets. He had been in the middle of class when he had gotten the scroll. Before he had opened it Hogwarts had the presence of mind to move him so he could harm no one. I was surprised that he didn't come after me. But that’s because Hogwarts would not let him.

Once he and Hogwarts had calmed down, I went to potions with Draco and mom. When we got to the potions lab everyone was standing outside the door. “Sir, potions was supposed to start twenty minutes ago.” I heard Hermonie pipe up from the back of the crowd. “I was dealing with some personal business that demanded my attention. When we get in you will be required to start on the potion on the board as soon as I change your partners.” mom opened the door and the students filed in.

without thinking I found an empty desk in the middle of the room and sat at it. Draco sat next to me. We watched as the room erupted into chaos as potion partners were changed. Once the chaos died off Draco got the potion ingredients while I got the cauldron set up. We moved in a strange harmony that had almost everyone watching. Not a word was said but we both knew what the other was doing. When we finished mom dismissed us after taking a sample of the potion.

He gave us our homework so we went to the Library to do it now. I was a foot and a half into the three foot assignment when Draco jerked awake from where he had fallen asleep. He rubbed his eyes as he said “what's it tom?” “had some free time so I came by to make sure you were alright. Father's a little worried about you. Apparently Dumbledore owled him about something. He wouldn't say what. Just asked me to make sure you were alright. Did you fall asleep on your Potions assignment?”

Draco nodded as Tom pulled up a chair and sat down across from us. “what have you been up to little brother that has you falling asleep on your recently assigned Potions homework? You haven't even finished it.” Draco shrugged. I knew why he was so tired. I was borrowing his magic while my core was rebuilt. Tom turned to me and said “Let me guess. Harry Potter. Name's Tom Malfoy. Draco's older brother.” he held out his hand.

I took his hand and would have shaken it if I had not been frozen to the spot. Tom was the Third. We sat like that til our bond had compensated for the renewed contact. Our bond had always been there but do to neglect it had become weak. We sat there for some time just reveling in the contact before Draco cleared his throat. Tom finally let go.

I turned to Draco and said “You're so tired because until my core finishes rebuilding I'm borrowing some of your magic. Now that the Third has been revealed I will be drawing off both of you. Hogwarts is loaning me her magic as well. Once my core has been rebuilt it will have to be restarted. In order to do that I will have to die a temporary death. Both of you will have to use raw magic to restart my core and heart. You read the scroll you know why it must be done.”

I grabbed both Tom and Draco by the sleeve of their robes as Hogwarts moved us to a private room. She deposited us on a couch before a roaring fire. Tom and Draco both stripped out of their school robes before turning to me. I let them strip me of my robes before we all resettled on the couch. Draco was leaning against the arm with me against his chest. Tom was sitting next to me and sprawled across my chest with his arms around Draco's waist.


	5. Chapter 5

Apparently we had fallen asleep because I startled hard enough to throw me and Tom off the couch when a house elf apparated into the room. The elf laid the tray on the table before leaving just the way it had showed up. Draco was laughing from his place on the couch. Tom unwound himself from me before throwing himself at Draco with a “so you think its funny, Little Brother?” he tackled Draco hard enough to throw him over the arm of the couch.

When I came around the couch Tom was straddling Draco. I cleared my throat before they could start snogging. Tom grabbed me by the ankle and pulled me onto the floor with the two of them. Draco grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. Tom continued to straddle Draco as he wrapped a hand around the back of my neck. He pulled me in for a kiss.

It wasn't til Draco whimpered from his place under Tom that Tom finally pulled back from the kiss. “feeling left out? Guess that's what you get for laughing.” he said before he went back to kissing me. We were still kissing when I moved to side straddle Tom. Draco was getting an absolute eye full watching us kiss. Course it didn't help that the three of us were now aroused. I finally pulled away from Tom panting. 

Tom slid back from Draco's stomach to his thighs and pulled him into a sitting position. I leaned forward and kissed Draco. “Tom's just being cruel. You shouldn't get to feel left out.” I said when I pulled back for a second. Before either one could protest or I could get back to kissing Draco a throat cleared from the doorway. 

“yes, mom.” I said from my spot on Tom's lap. “and here I thought it would devolve into a full blown orgy.” Snape sneered from the doorway. “what would you have done if it had been anybody else?” “ it was getting there and that's easy. Hogwarts won't let anyone else in. not even the Headmaster though he doesn't deserve the title.” I replied. 

“I came to give you your potions before you ate. Now I think I need to devise a way of bleaching this image from my mind. No parent should have to walk in on something like this.” “if you had knocked this would not have happened, mom.” “such snark for one so young. You got that from me.” mom said as he put the potions on the table with the tray the house elf had brought earlier. 

We finally got off the floor. “we were sleeping until a house elf apparated in and startled me awake. Me and Tom fell on the floor. The result was punishment for Draco laughing.” I explained as we settled in at the table to eat supper together as a family. We dug in and ate while mom talked potions with Draco and Tom. I was content with everything and the way it was turning out. 

When supper was over mom handed over the list of homework to be done for tomorrow since we had missed a day of classes. The house elf came back and told us that it was assigned to us by Hogwarts herself. The elf cleaned up the table and apparated away. The three of us sat down and got started on our homework. Draco was five feet into a ten foot assignment when he thunked his head down on the table. He huffed in frustration because he had run out of things to say on the subject. I reached over and rescued the scroll from his tears of frustration. 

I took Draco's quill and spelled it to come out as his hand writing before I added another four feet to his assignment. I handed both back to their owner. Draco read over what I wrote and asked “How do you know so much about this?” I smiled as I said “Hogwart's magic. She knows a lot of things that have been forgotten.” 

we finished up around curfew. We had no where to go so I went to the bathroom and showered before falling face-first on the the bed shirtless. Tom soon joined me. Draco after he made me and Tom get under the covers. When we woke up the next morning I couldn't tell where I started and the other two began. Plus we had done a full mind meld last night in our sleep. I didn't move because I didn't want to wake them but I really had to pee. 

I finally found my arms and legs and got out of bed. When I came out of the bathroom Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at the state of his hair. Draco unwrapped Tom's arms from his waist and went into the bathroom to shower. He passed me grumbling about it being too early. I smiled before kissing his cheek as he passed. 

I sat in his recently vacated position. Tom wrapped around me as a source of body heat. He was muttering about being cold. That's how you know Tom is Slytherin's Heir. He acts like a snake without thinking about it. He gravitates toward heat. Once he had warmed up he stumbled out of bed for the closet. He came out once he had dressed. I got dressed right after him. 

Draco came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Apparently the men in my life aren't morning people. Then again it wasn't quite sunrise so it called to my nature. Draco would wake up when the sun came up and Tom would only be comfortable once the sun had set and full night had set in. I enjoyed the view of Draco in a towel. 

He was toned with out being bulky. The litheness was from Quidditch. Of course he was tanned even though everyone else sees him as pale. It made his hair stand out. His eyes which to everyone else are gunmetal gray were swirling silver with red and green tones across the back. I lay back on the bed in my robes as Tom once again wrapped around me for heat.

I watched him get dressed while Tom got a few more minutes of sleep. Before we left the bedroom to the common room Hogwarts informed me that it would be overcast today so Draco wouldn't fully wake up. I felt my magic flair just a little at the news. I smiled and guided the two towards the door. Before we stepped out I kissed both Draco and Tom. 

I grabbed Draco's hand and stepped out the door before Tom. I took a shortcut Hogwarts had shown me to the Great Hall. Once we were in the Hall Draco stumbled his way over to his house table. I had a little extra magic to spare so I gave him just enough of a boost that he wouldn't be so uncoordinated. I summoned my coffee mug and sent it to Draco. 

He wrapped his hands around it gratefully. I sat down and ate while I could feel Dumbledore watching me. He was planning. He would never get away with it. He didn't know that I knew.   
I asked Hogwarts what she could do in regards to him. Her reply was “not much. He holds the Headmaster title so he is protected from magical retaliation from me.” at that moment Tom stumbled into the Great Hall. You could almost think the two of them had been drinking with how uncoordinated they were being. I knew that it was from the extended physical contact of yesterday. 

Mom looked at me with a question in his face. I shook my head. He wanted to know if they had been drinking. He tapped the table to say after breakfast. I nodded and turned my attention back to Tom. He had stumbled over to Draco before wrapping around him for body heat. 

Dumbledore stood and walked over to Tom and Draco both of whom were trying not to fall asleep at the table. I growled lowly at the thought of him touching either of them. Several heads turned my way before they went back to watching the scene playing out before them. I stood and went to stand at the end of the Slytherin table. Mom had stood as well. 

“As Headmaster of this school I must ask. Have you two been drinking?” Dumbledore asked. Draco shook his head no and drank his coffee. He said “No way I could have been. Was too busy doing homework. Tom was with me.” Tom, poor kid, had passed out with his head on Draco's shoulder. “are you sure? Both of you seem quite drunk.” Dumbledore said. “Again there was no possible way I could have been. I had detention with Snape last night. It was the three of us. Does Snape look drunk to you?” 

“then why are you stumbling around like you just got into your father's liquor cabinet?” Dumbledore asked. “No idea. I'm not fully awake. Ask Snape. May have answers for you.” Draco mumbled. He was on the verge of falling asleep in his coffee. No amount of caffeine would wake him up until my core was self sufficient. He would be operating below normal standard because of me. 

Dumbledore turned to mom and asked “did these two serve detentions with you last night?” mom nodded and said “they scrubbed maybe a hundred cauldrons before curfew. At which point they went to bed. I have the slip if you would like to see it.” thank whatever gods exist Hogwarts conjured up a detention slip for the two of them. 

“Obviously you have never seen a magical hangover.” I spoke from my position. “and what pray tell is a magical hangover, Potter?” mom sneered at me. “exactly what the name implies. They're hungover from magic working. It's similar to an alcohol induced hangover. The only thing they need is rest and time to recover. No pepper-up or hangover potion can cure a magical hangover.”

“and how did they get such a hangover?” “obviously they were magic working in their sleep.” I wasn't about to say from prolonged physical contact with me. I wasn't about to tell Dumbledore that. Mom obviously got what I was trying to say. That was the moment Dumbledore turned to me fully. “And where were you last night? I know for a fact you weren't in bed in the Gryffindor Tower.”   
“I went exploring last night. Hogwarts was calling. It had started after Potions. I found myself in the dungeons near Salazar Slytherin's old quarters. I found some interesting things down there. Hogwarts has a mind all her own. She didn't want me to leave til I fully understood everything I had found. I had to remind her that I needed to eat. She finally let me up after I told her I could not afford to miss any more classes.” I told Dumbledork.

I was practically insulting him. I turned to mom and asked him “will you see to it that they get the rest they need? In their rooms. Not the hospital wing.” he nodded. I turned and left the Great Hall. I waited maybe ten minutes in his office. “I cast a warming charm over both of them. They seem colder than normal. That have any thing to do with you?” mom asked once he was in the office and it was sealed.


	6. Chapter 6

I nodded before I asked “do you have a Pensive?” he set it on his desk before I deposited several memories in it. “just to warn you this may be a bit graphic. As a matter of fact I demand that we both take calming draughts before we enter.” mom handed over the potion before we entered the pensive. 

The first memory is the first thing I can ever remember. I'm maybe three years old. Vernon beat me after he found me and Dudley playing in the backyard. His explanation to Dudley was that he was not to play with the freak. The next memory was picking up the mail. One of the envelopes had Dumbledore's name on it. After that it was random memories of beatings I had gotten over the years. Then we got to the letter part. Mom seethed.

Apparently and I learned this after the fact, Heads of Houses are supposed to deliver the letter to muggleborns. We watched my entire trip to Diagon Alley. Mom smiled at my meeting with Draco. What I didn't know is Tom was the one I had ran into on my way out of Madame Malkin's robe shop. He watched my trip to Platform 9 & ¾. 

He seethed at that too. Then the train ride. After that it was bits and pieces from the years. He was surprised when I explained that the Hat had wanted me in Slytherin. I had bullied it into putting me in Gryffindor because of the things I had heard about Slytherin. 

After that it was the mirror of Erised. Then Fluffy and the Stone. Then my summer back after my first year. Then second year and the Chamber of Secrets. Tom wasn't in school at the time. He had taken a year out for personal reasons. 

We went through each year personally. I had to watch Sirius die again. It was at the end of the Tournament. He had been caught and dragged before Dumbledore. Aurours killed him without all the evidence. Dumbledore had never turned Pettiegrew in. he had let the damn rat go without a word.

Then we got to the conversation with Dumbledore about the Dursleys. By that time mom was raging mad. We finally watched my last summer and inheritance. When we came out of the pensive, mom grabbed the nearest object which had been a gift from Dumbledore and threw it at the wall thereby shattering it.

“If he had not been claimed I would demand his head on a platter.” he said. “Promise me that you never show this to Draco or Tom. They would kill Dumbledore in a heartbeat. Until the last plans have been made and you recovered he needs to stay alive. I will be having a long talk with Lucius about this though.” 

I nodded to show I understood. I wanted to see him stripped of his title so I could lock him in in the basement for torture and feeding. I would show him how it felt to bind a wizards magical core. Mom interrupted my musings to say “I am demanding a resort for you. The press can go to hell for all I care. McGonagall obviously isn't doing her job as a Head of House.” 

“oh, she will be one of the first to get replaced once Hogwarts gets the Headmaster it wants. Which just so happens to be you.” I told him. “do what, now?” mom said flustered. “Hogwarts wants you to replace Dumbledork as Headmaster once we get him stripped of his titles.” he sat in his desk chair hard at the news. 

“You have what it takes to get Hogwarts back up and truly running. The wards are in shambles. The DADA position has been cursed by Tom and the only reason the curse is still there is because Hogwarts is not happy with anybody Dumbledore hires. Hogwarts wants Tom to take the position. Hogwarts actually has written contracts for the teachers it wants in its walls. The Chamber has fallen into disrepair. The Founders and the Guardians have been locked away. Dumbledore is siphoning magic off the children even the teachers. Lucius will be offered to teach tradition and etiquette classes to underage muggleborns so they can properly integrate into Wizarding society. He is a Lord. Hogwarts has many classes that have been canceled that will begin immediately upon your appointment. We will extend classes to creatures as well. We can teach them to control themselves. I want to offer a class to a dementor. Just one to see how well it can learn control. If it fails then they can return to Azkaban. I know that they have their own society. I want to learn what I can from one. It's not what I want. I am Hogwarts Heir so it is my job to see that her wishes are granted.”

I said the last bit after mom raised an eyebrow about the dementor. He seemed to take everything that fell out of my mouth with a grain of salt. I felt Draco stir. I said goodbye to mom and went to check in on them. Draco was sitting up in bed. “You look like shite.” I said as a greeting. “I feel like it.” was the reply I got. 

Tom stirred before settling back down. “I need to pee but I can't find the energy to move. Why?” “prolonged physical contact with me. You actually sped up the rebuilding of my core. You'll feel weak and almost hungover til you get your magic back.” “that explains the pounding headache I have.” 

I helped him out of bed and to the bathroom. I stood outside just in case he fell. I summoned our house elf and ordered an early lunch. She came back with a tray and several potions with the explanation that Hogwarts had ordered it. “thank you” I said just before she disapparated. I walked over and knelt on the bed before trying to wake Tom. 

~Tom. Time to wake up~ I hissed in Parseltounge. He rolled to face me before glaring at me. ~you had better have a good reason to wake me, Potter.~ “lunchtime” I said in English. He rolled over but I flipped him onto his back and straddled him. 

“do I get to watch or can I join?” Draco asked from his place at the bathroom door. I smiled at him before saying “By all means join me.” he sat on the edge of the bed but I pulled him so that he was side straddling me. We had basically reversed yesterdays position. Tom groaned from his place on the bottom of the pile. 

I smirked before kissing Draco in full view of Tom. I slowly unbuttoned the dress shirt Draco was wearing. Tom whimpered when I pushed it off Draco's shoulders. He watched as Draco undid my shirt and pushed it off. Tom whined when Draco latched onto my neck and started leaving bruises. 

I attacked Draco's neck when he pulled back for a moment to look at tom. Draco moaned when I bit down on his earlobe. I could feel his erection against my hip where he was sitting. I moved down his jaw before I kissed him again. I could feel Draco's hands starting to wander down my chest before he gripped my hips. Before we could go any farther there was a loud bang from the other room. 

Swearing I tried to untangle myself from my two mates. Once I got away from them I went out to the common room asking Hogwarts who was trying to get in. I opened the door to find Hermonie on the other side. “Can I help you?” I asked still shirtless. She arched an eyebrow at the bruises on my neck and chest. “I was snogging my lover is that a crime?” I asked while crossing my arms across my chest.

“may I come in for a few minutes? I need to tell you something important.” she said. “That depends. Does it have to do with Ron, in any way shape or fashion? Because if it does I want no mention of that lying, manipulative bastard in my common room.” she nodded before saying “I think I'm pregnant and I'm positive it's Ron’s.” “wow, 'monie. You really know how to pick'em. He won't be able to take care of either of you unless he gets a job because his family doesn't make enough to support you during the pregnancy.” 

I let her into the common room just as I heard Draco ask “who's at the door, babe?” he walked in still shirtless. “Tom went back to sleep. He was muttering about you torturing him just for the fun of seeing him suffer.” he said. I chuckled because Hermonie was looking between the two of us with shock written on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

“what's she doing here?” he asked once he realized who was in the room with us. “she wanted to tell me something and ask my advice. Calm down, Draco. Keep up the attitude and I will tie you to the bed for a week.” “okay, gross. I did not need to hear about your kinky love life, Harry. I only came for advice.” Hermonie said.

“AWW. I wanted to hear it. Besides it's not as if you haven't done it yourself. Thanks, Granger. I have a hard enough time getting him to open up now its going to be several weeks before he tries anything.” Draco threw over his shoulder as he went back into the bedroom. I turned back to Hermonie and rolled my eyes. 

“Look, the only advice I can give you is to tell him. If he tells you to abort it, tell someone. I don't care as long as it's not Dumbledore. My only question is what the bloody hell were you thinking, Hermonie? This is going to royally screw with any plans you have in the future.”

“I know that. I did it because I overheard him talking to Dumbledore about you and Ron said that he was going to leave me for someone else. Said he was going to find him a rich wife who could support some habit of his. I love him, Harry. I was scared. I thought maybe it would maybe keep him around. I thought maybe he would step up and claim it as tradition dictates.”

all I could do was shake my head. That's when Tom came out of the bedroom and wound himself around me before hissing ~Lunch is getting cold.~ ~I will be there in a moment. Something came up. I'll be in as soon as I take care of it.~ 

Hermonie's eyes got wide as Tom went back into the bedroom. “Just how many people are in the bedroom, Harry?” “Tom and Draco. They were sleeping off a magical hangover.” I said without really explaining what she wanted to know. “is that part of what you were warded into silence about?” “part of it. I wish I could explain but I can't.” 

I walked her to the door and said before she left “you want my advice. Tell him and if he tells you to get rid of it tell Snape. Just trust me. Snape will be a very valuable ally to have.” she hugged me before she left. I turned from the now closed door and went to face the music. 

I walked into the bedroom and got ambushed. Draco pounced on me and dragged me to the bed. Tom tied me to said bed with various school ties. I jerked trying to get free. Tom climbed onto the bed so that he was straddling me. Before Draco could climb on the bed with us there was another loud bang from the common room. Draco pulled on a shirt while muttering that Karma was being an epic cock block.

His last words before he left were “what does it take to get laid around here? I have two willing victims and no fucking time. If you're listening a little down time would be nice, karma. I have been nice lately. You know that goes against my nature.” he was still muttering as he went to open the door for whoever it was that was trying to get in. 

Tom untied me when he heard Draco say “what are you doing here Headmaster?” “I came to inquire into yours and your brother's health?” “We are fine. As a matter of fact Tom should be out in a few moments.” Draco said. I got up and put my shirt back on while glamoring the bruises Draco had left on my neck. 

I heard them making small talk before Tom went out into the common room. “ah, there you are my boy. How are you doing? Feeling any better?” “yes sir. I'm feeling much better. Snape sent over some headache potions. The sleep was much needed.” “what did you do that caused such a reaction?” “I'm not sure sir. All I know is I went to bed late last night after doing my homework after detention with Snape. I woke up feeling tired and I had a massive headache. Plus my whole body had hurt.” 

so the headmaster wanted to know what spells they had been working. At least now I have an idea of what he's doing. He wants to know if he should back off the siphoning wards especially the ones on those two. I will admit we are powerful but Dumbledore has no idea just how powerful. I smiled thinking about feeding off his fear. 

Hogwarts must have told mom the headmaster was in our common room because he knocked on the door a few moments later. I can imagine him sweeping into the room robes billowing behind him. “Snape, what are you doing here?” Dumbledore asked surprise evident in his tone. “I came to check on Draco and Tom. I came to ensure they took the potions I had sent them. And to make sure they eat lunch. They did not eat much at breakfast. They are members of my house, Albus. They are my responsibility.” I heard mom say.

I heard Dumbledore get up and go to the door. Once he was gone Draco came to get me. We went out into the common room. I hugged mom for a long while. I whispered just loud enough for him to hear “I don't like him. His magic feels wrong.” “I know, Harry. I know.” he said back while running a hand through my hair. 

I started purring because it felt good and it had been forever since someone had shown me true affection. We stood there til Tom said “happy a house elf had the foresight to cast the warming charm. It'll be forever before we get to eat.” I pulled away from mom and arched an eyebrow. Tom blushed. Draco giggled because I had effectively chastised Tom without saying a word.

We sat down and ate in amiable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to leave it here for now. I need some sleep because i need to work tonight. on my next night off which is soon i will write and post more. i promise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently I wrote two chapters tonight. I will post them both and keep writing.

“Are you boys ever going to attend a full day of classes because I swear that you have been here for three days and have yet to attend a full day of class. It's starting to make me look bad as your Head of House. Also, Harry, I spoke to Lucius and he agreed with us. He will demand the resort soon. If Dumbledore does not allow it then he will be stripped of his titles.” mom said.

“We will try to attend class as much as possible. It all depends on how Harry's magic is doing and how ours is reacting to his and the situation. What's this about a resort for Harry?” Tom asked.

Mom looked at me in question. I answered by saying “it'll be easier to show you. Mom do you have your Pensieve?” he pulled it out of his robes. I put my memories from getting my letter to being sorted into the Pensieve. We all reached out and got pulled in.

I relived it all for the third time. When we got to the Sorting, I explained why it was taking so long for the Hat to choose. Tom and Draco looked more than a little relieved and confused. Relieved because I would be placed in my proper House and confused as to why I had not allowed the Hat to put me into Slytherin. I explained what had happened to change my mind about Slytherin.

They both hissed when I finished my explanation. They were not happy about it. I turned to mom. He only nodded letting me know that it was being looked into off the record of course. I turned back to Tom and Draco. By mutual unspoken agreement we decided to do homework. Mom gave us the list and left.

I was twelve feet into a twenty foot essay about the effects of magicked versus non magicked growing of plants for Herbology. I looked up from my essay to see Tom was gone in his own little world. I looked at Draco and he was staring into the fire like it held all the secrets of the universe. I put my quill down and rolled up my essay. I looked up at the clock on the mantle of the fireplace.

It was almost two in the morning. No wonder they were off in their own worlds. Without disturbing them I reached out mentally to both of them. They looked up once contact had been made. _(Bedtime. Its almost two in the morning. If we are going to survive a full day of classes we will need the sleep.)_

we changed into pajamas and went to bed. The instant we all went down we were out. I woke the next morning surrounded by them. I got out of bed and trotted through the common room. I opened the door to Hermonie. “Breakfast time. Get the boys up. You have five and I will sit in the common room.”

I went back into the bedroom and woke Tom and Draco. “You have five minutes to get ready. Draco, that means you don't have time to do your hair. It'll look fine either way. Just get dressed.” I said as I walked to the closet.

Once I was dressed I came out to find Tom leaning against Draco who looked like he could fall flat on that perfect face of his any second. They were dressed so I led them out to Hermonie who arched an eyebrow to see me looking so awake but the other two practically sleep walking. I stepped between the two of them and wrapped an arm around each waist and walked them to the Great Hall as they woke up. Before I set them at their table I gave them a small magic boost.

The instant I turned to my table there was a collective whine from the table behind me. At that moment mom swept down from the dais to scold the two for not acting like the purebloods they were. I chuckled as I sat at my House table before pulling my essay from last night out so I could finish it before class. There was a collective gasp from the Great Hall because Draco somehow was not as put together as he should be.

It surprised everyone for me to walk in with the two but then again everyone had seen me make that pact with Draco. They didn't know that we were connected on a far deeper level. I looked down the table to see Ron was studiously avoiding me. That was fine by me. I think he's planning to hex Draco or Tom. Hermonie was on my side for this.

I had Tom, Draco, Hermonie, Mom, Lucius, Luna (she's a seer so a valuable ally), Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, and so many others on my side. It bothered me that Dad wasn't here to get involved in the antics that were sure to ensue. He would have made a great teacher. Hogwarts mourned his loss because she had been close to him as a student. She had wanted him as a teacher right next to Mom. They would have made a great pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so short because the next is so long. the next will seem ooc but it pertains to back story and plot. have fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Once breakfast was over, I walked over to the Slytherin table to make sure they were still alive. Draco was fully awake by now and Tom was running on caffeine and sugar alone. They had finished up the rest of their homework much like I had. Because I was tracking Ron I knew when he fired off the curse. Without thinking I slammed my hand down on the table and a shield sprang up for a instant. 

Before Ron could fire off another curse he was disarmed and on the ground. He was screaming as I used my Inheritance for the first time. I wanted to cause him pain. I walked over to Ron and knelt over him. I put up a glamored shield so that only an Inheritance could enter. “I will make your life living hell. Starting now. You picked the wrong people to fuck with. Who told you to do it?” 

“Headmaster wanted me to force you to show what you are. Said it was for the Greater Good once people realize that you've gone Dark. You've taken up with Dark Wizards. You used to stand for something, mate. You ditched me for the Malfoys. You hate them. Also you spend too much time with Snape. Last I checked he hated you. What happened to you to make you change sides?”

“First things first, I am not Dark. I am the Dawn. Second of all, I did not ditch you for the Malfoys. You decided to push my buttons after a rough summer. Snape is my Head of House. I am Slytherin through and through.   
It is past time I became who I was meant to be not who people want me to be. Draco and Tom are not Dark Wizards. Dumbledore left me with people who hated me when I had a perfectly good loving mother. He paid them to hurt me. He bound my core to the point that once I tore off the bindings I had to reconfigure my whole core. I will not be his puppet any longer.   
As for what I am. I am your worst nightmare.”

I dropped my glamour and allowed Ron to become my first victim. I was in the process of feeding when I felt a disturbance in my shield. I looked over my shoulder to see Dumbledore attempting to take my shield down. Dumbledore didn't have an inheritance so he was not allowed entrance. Draco volunteered to come in and get me. 

The instant he was in the shield he could smell the fear and dropped his glamour as well. The fear spiked two fold. When we were done and our glamours back in place I dropped the shield just in time to have everyone see me snap Ron's wand and drop the pieces on his chest. Tom and mom walked up to us. I reached out and grabbed Tom's arm. This way I could share what I had fed on with Tom.

Dumbledore turned to me but I walked out of the room robes billowing in a way that made mother proud. When I was found later it was in the room of requirement. I was laying in a field of flowers. Mom came in but the room sealed everyone else out. We sat in silence before I eventually launched myself at him and cried my fears out to him. 

As he fed on those fears he eased them from my mind. As my parent he could do such a thing. “I did not want to have to reveal this knowledge but it must be done. Lucius is examining Ron's memories of what happened. Ron was babbling when he was taken to the Hospital wing but there is not much that can be done without a fully trained Mind Healer. He can not give away your Inheritance. Only I have that right.  
Until I authorize it Ron can not reveal it. Lucius will use this as grounds to get you resorted. Slytherins would not attack each other in public. I cannot see why you became friends with him in the first place. I have expressed my dislike of the Weasley boy many times. But then again I was not fair to you.   
Hopefully once I take my rightful place in your life we can change many things that have been done to you. Once I unseal your father's will I can claim you and I would be proud to claim you as my own. I have suffered knowing that I could not do such a thing till you turned fifteen. I am sorry that I treated you so. You look and act so much like your father that I could honestly think you were him.  
I loved him dearly and Lily was a sister to the two of us. She is what Hermonie is to you. Oh and I will be pressing charges against the Weasley brood for line theft. Lily loved you dearly. She was the doting aunt. Because of her Black is your Godfather. He also named you his Heir.   
I will begin teaching you how to control and use your Inheritance. You have always been powerful. You were apparating at the age of eight months and being successful at it as well. Binding your magic has caused unnatural reactions to magic you should excel at. That is why apparating is painful for you. Not just that but as a Nightmare we can travel a different way than Portkey or Apparation.   
There is much I have to teach you and much to make up for. I wish I could undo the damage done but I cannot. The only thing I can do is help you heal as well as can be expected. You have Draco and Tom to help you heal as well. Dumbledore thought that Lily was your mother simply because she was there to babysit and defended you with her life. She loved you that much. Her Mate had been killed already. She was ready to join him but could not do it herself. That is why the sacrifice for her was so easy. She was ready.   
I would not wish to leave you alone in this world but if I was given the chance to join your father I would. I loved and still love him that much. The love I hold for him burns just as bright as my love for you and my sons in laws. Lucius and I get on well. Tom had come to Godric's Hollow to arrange a marriage contract between you and him as well as Draco. Tom had come into his inheritance the night before and had seen the two of you. He would have found you anyway.” 

Mom looked down to see that I had fallen asleep at some point in time but that was a good thing. It meant that he had done what he had set out to do which was calm his son down before he could reveal anything more. Draco and Tom would have only made the situation worse. He gathered me close and stood before asking the room for a bed and a chair. He laid me on the bed and placed a kiss to my forehead before covering me with a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason he is so ooc is because he was rambling to calm harry down. we all know Snape does not ramble.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say thank you guys for the love. So nobody has any major questions or spotted any plot holes or just wants to review for me???????? I'm happy you guys are enjoying the fic.

He took up vigil in the chair. When I woke several hours later he sat forward and asked if I was alright. After conjuring a glass of water I was. We sat in silence for a while before I heard the sounds of someone attempting to get into the room. I asked Hogwarts who it was. “the Headmaster and several students. They wish to trial you for what happened earlier. I know of a loophole law that makes what you did legal.” I nodded to show I understood.

I turned to mom and said “Time to face the music. They are waiting outside the door and are attempting to break down the wards on the room.” mom nodded. We stood and he hugged me one last time before he opened the door. He had his patented sneer on his face. “Snape, what are you doing in the room with Harry?”

“I was attempting to calm Mister Potter. I had come across some disturbing information and it could only be shared once he was calm. After the events of this morning I felt that a calming draught was in order. It would not do to have Potter running around Hogwarts in a panic now would it? I think the events of this morning proved that.” mom said with his frustration evident in his tone to those who knew him.

Dumbledore had no reply to this. My magic was wild while my core rebuilt. That is what I would attribute it to. None of that was thought out I just reacted. I would not tell anyone that either. It was instinct to protect what was mine. I would have Ron's life for that.

Mom knew that though. He had dealt with it during his time at Hogwarts. Dumbledore led us back down to the Great Hall. All of the students had reassembled. All of my friends were standing together snake or not they did not care. I was led up the walkway to the dais.

Once I stood on the dais Dumbledore turned to the crowd of students and said “today will be the first time in a very very long time that a student would break another's wand. It is a crime of the highest degree. All of you saw him break the student's wand on purpose.” at this he turned to me.

“What I want to know is why?” “It's very quite simple. He attempted to Kill Curse one of my bonded. I reacted without thought. I don't much remember all of it right up until the Room of Requirement.” I said in a haughty, bored tone that had Draco raising an eyebrow.

“so you slammed down a shield to protect your Bonded, as you called it, then you disarmed and cursed him before somehow mentally torturing him behind a glamored shield that kept all but Draco out then you broke his wand in front of all the students?” Dumbledore clarified. “something along those lines. I did nothing to provoke him. I was simply insuring my friends were alright. They had been up late last night doing homework. I had to drag them out of bed this morning. As you can tell Draco is not put together because he had no time to do his hair.” I said while leaning back against the table with my arms folded making my disinterest in the going ons very obvious.

I heard Draco almost squeal at not getting to do his hair. _Love, don't worry. If we have anything to do with it fixing your hair will fast become a moot point._ Right before the lynching rope could be pulled out, Lucius showed up. I didn't show it but I was thanking whoever was listening. Hogwarts had delivered. Lucius strode into the Great Hall with his eyes on Dumbledore.

“I had a letter delivered to me from Hogwarts that a student was on an unofficial trial for snapping another student's wand. After viewing the school's memory as to what happened I stumbled across a by-law that states any student who throws a curse with the intent to kill can have their wand snapped by either the intended victim or anyone who is bonded to the intended victim. Harry did no wrong in snapping Ron's wand. He had every right to after his bonded was attacked. It was all in defense of self and others. What would you have done if the curse had rebounded off the shield rather than been absorbed by it? You would have a dead student on your hands. Where would you be then?” Lucius stated.

Lucius moved to stand next to the Headmaster. Once they finished their whispered conversation Lucius moved to stand by Mom. “All students, classes are canceled for the day. If you will follow your prefects back to the common room you will remain there until the matter has been resolved.” he announced.

“Why are you dismissing the students?” Dumbledore asked. “This has become a Ministry issue as well as it involved my sons. They were standing by Potter and could very well have been hit had he not raised that shield. I think I speak for most parents when I ask why a student thought he could get away with throwing the Killing Curse on school grounds? You do know that most parents are going to know before the end of the day. The students are probably writing the letters now while they have free time.  
You had no right to drag Potter in front of the students and make this a public affair. It could have been handled quietly.” Lucius explained. Dumbledore was at a loss of what to say. That's when Draco and Tom took advantage of the situation. Draco stepped up on to the dais and hugged me hard. Tom was next in line. Once they had let go they stepped so that Draco was on my left and Tom, my right.

We turned to the adults as a unified front. Dumbledore turned to us and said “I thought all students were to return to their common rooms.” “ahh. See, you must hate not knowing what I did to your little servant while we were in that shield. I can tell you the three things I know for sure. One, Ron fired the Curse with intent to kill one of my bonded. Two, what I did to him will be a walk in the park compared to what I will do to the person who told him to do it. And three, the person who told him he would not be in trouble for firing the Curse lied. Hogwarts is pissed beyond belief that he would attack another student and the Bonded of her Heir as well. Ron will be lucky if he gets out alive.  
If her Guardians were not under lock down, Ron would be dead. See, Hogwarts turns a blind eye to certain things but this she cannot overlook. See when my mom and dad were dating they used to duel everyday it seemed like. They were too stubborn and block headed to admit they were in love with each other. Finally I am not sure which one but one of them finally sat down and wrote a letter in an attempt to end the fighting.  
I am telling this story because Hogwarts will overlook the attempt for attention and the effort to work things out. What she will not ignore is the attempt of one wizard to claim another's innocent life. My Bonded had done nothing wrong. They in no way acted to harm Ron.” I said.

“I can tell you as a fact that your parents did not duel everyday. Theirs was an almost peaceful courtship. I remember James constantly buying things for Lily. He was constantly trying to get her attention. James would never curse Lily. The only time they argued was over something they had been taught in class or something James got up to with the Marauders.” Dumbledore said.

I opened my mouth to say something when I happened to look over and see Mom shaking his head. So I wisely said nothing. Right now I have no evidence to back up my claim. Once Mom could get me to Gringotts and open Dad's will then we could prove it. Dumbledore caught on and said “Lily was your mother. She died that night right along side James. She died for you.”

I said nothing but to Tom and Draco I was thinking _He's wrong. He's wrong. He continues to be wrong. I swear I have never seen someone get so many things wrong in my life. He's right about the fact that she did die for me but she was ready to go anyway._ I heard Draco suppress a snigger but only just barely. I looked over to Mom and Lucius. The two of them knew the truth. I could see the restraint in Mom's face as he tried not to say anything. Lucius just looked like he had swallowed a live frog. He was suppressing the urge to speak only through sheer training.

“Ron's mind will clear when I say and not a moment before. Now if you have nothing more to add or say to me I am tired and would like to rest.” I said to the adults still standing in the Great Hall. As I turned to leave Dumbledore asked me “just who is your Bonded and why do you always refer to them as if there is more than one?” I smiled a thin tight cold smile. “Unfortunately I can not give that information away right now. Even if I could I would not announce it until I had a chance to speak to their parents. Now I really am tired. Since classes were canceled now I can catch up on some sleep.”

before I could get away and curl up with Tom and Draco Dumbledore said “I know you haven't been staying in Gryffindor Tower. Because that is your House I am requiring that you return to your House common room not wherever it is that you have been sleeping.” I seethed but acquiesced quietly. It would not do to have him think Hogwarts would let me sleep anywhere but with my mates.

I walked to Gryffindor Tower in silence with Draco and Tom. Hermonie met us outside the common room. “If I were you I would go back to your rooms. Most of the Gryffindors hate you now. They think you have lowered yourself by becoming friends with Draco and Tom. It doesn't help that Ron rants about you daily. If it had been anybody else who missed as much class as you they would have been expelled. I know you probably have a legitimate reason to miss so much class. I have tried to counter act everything but because you aren't here there is only so much I can do. Don't worry though. Those who matter stand by you.”

“Dumbledore won't let me go back with them. He said that I have to stay here. He has someone watching me. It was probably Ron who told him that I wasn't staying in Gryffindor Tower. I in all honesty can not go back to sleeping alone. Hogwarts will be pissed and throw Dumbledore out if he tries to keep us separated for very long. Besides I need the contact right now. Come with me.” I said.

I reached out and grabbed Hermonie by the arm. I dragged her down the hall til we reached an empty classroom. Hogwarts was nice enough to give us some privacy. Tom and Draco had naturally followed me. Once we had Transfigured a couch out of two of the chairs and Hermonie was ensconced in her own chair I started to tell her.


	11. Chapter 11

“What I am about to tell you will clarify everything. It is also not to leave this room. I want you to know the truth because I know that you will never tell anybody else. However for my safety and the safety of everyone else I ask that you make an Unbreakable Vow with me. Tom and Draco can witness it.”

“do you, Hermonie Jean Granger, Promise that everything you learn today will not be discussed without permission from myself, Draco, Tom, or Severus?” 

“I do.”  
“Do you Promise that you will protect the identity of the individuals I name hereafter to discuss it with no one outside of the people I have listed?”  
“I do.”   
“Do you Promise that anything we discuss hereafter will not be spoken of unless given prior consent?”  
“I do.” 

Draco said the words and the Vow was made. Once we had settled back into our previous positions I leaned against Tom. Hermonie's eyes widened. “That's part of it. Let me start at the beginning. This summer I came into my Inheritance. Mom explained it as a Nightmare Inheritance which is why it happened at fifteen.  
When I came into my Inheritance it forced my soul-mate to come into his. Now this is where things get tricky. I am part of a Triad. Tom had come into his Inheritance when I was still a baby. He had come to Godric's Hollow to arrange a marriage contract between my dad and him.   
Dumbledore stormed the house and killed Dad and Lily. He tried to kill me but the Curse reflected off my mate's still wild magic. The Curse hit his shield, was morphed into a different curse then hit him. It shattered his magical core, stopped him from aging and force Apparated him away from the house.  
My other soul-mate came into his Inheritance when I came into mine. Draco is part of the Triad. Tom is the other. Tom's soul bond with me has been there since Dumbledore tried to kill me. Draco's came about this summer though the grounds for it have been since we met. Draco can do no Dark magic. Tom can do no Light magic. I am the balance for the two.   
Now on to why I would say Lily is not my mother. She isn't. Lily never gave birth to me. Her marriage to Dad was a sham. Dad was Soul Bonded to another. The only reason he married Lily was to protect his Bonded and any children they may have. My true mother is Severus Snape. (Hermonie gasped) Dumbledore doesn't know this. Mom can't claim me until we unseal Dad's will.   
After he tried to kill me Dumbledore bound my core. Then he left me with Muggles who hate me. They knew and the things they were paid to do to me are Unspeakable. The Muggles lives have been claimed already. When I came into my Inheritance my core flushed all magic out of my system.   
That means that any bindings, blocks, curses, or glamours used on me were broken. It also means that I have no real magic of my own until I rebuild my core. I have been using Draco, Tom and Hogwart's magic until my core can be restarted. My own magic has been repairing the damage done to me by the Muggles.  
Also Lucius is here to demand a resort for me. When I came to Hogwarts it was with his prejudices in mind. Because of that I bullied the Hat into putting me in Gryffindor. I should have been in Slytherin just like Mom, Draco, and Tom. As for Ron that was the result of me using him as a feeder. His mind will repair itself when I say it should. This way he can not tell anybody.   
Have you told him yet?” I finished. 

Hermonie was in shock at the things she learned but she shook her head no. I grabbed her by the arm and said “let's go. I need to be there if his mind is going to clear enough to process this.” we went to the Hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was in a staff meeting so she would not interrupt us til we finished. 

Ron was at the far side of the Infirmary. He was no longer babbling about a monster who wore Harry Potter's skin. He just wanted some sleep so he could see if he would wake up from the living nightmare he had some how found himself in. he heard four people it sounded like come into the Infirmary. He sat up when it became apparent that he would get no rest. Standing by the door was Hermonie, Harry, Draco and Tom. Ron's eyes got wide when he saw Harry.

He flashed back to what he had seen and heard. He shuttered as they came closer. One second he was on the verge of crawling out of his skin the next he was calm and his mind didn't feel so full. He looked up to see Harry was staring at him. Those eyes that were as green as a curse but hard enough to be diamonds. The sight of them should have filled him with fear but instead they relaxed him.

“Ron.” he heard Hermonie say. He turned to her. “So gone traitor have you? Since when did you start taking his side in stuff?” Ron snapped. “I can easily let you slip back into insanity. Was the first trip fun because the second will taste just as good as the first. At least for me it will.” Harry said as calmly as possible. 

That was all it took for Ron to bow his head and start whimpering. Draco and Tom rolled their eyes in disgust. Ron turned his attention back to Hermonie. “I had him come because as the one to cause this only he could clear your mind. I have something to tell you and I have no idea how you're going to react. I'm pregnant and it's yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but I need sleep before i go to work tonight. I will write more and post on my days off.


	12. Chapter 12

his first reaction was to sneer before he looked over at Harry. The expression on Harry's face was close to murderous if Ron tried anything. “It can't be mine. If it is then I don't want it. How am I supposed to support you and me without a job while I am still in school? My family sure as bloody hell cannot support us til I get a job. If it is mine why in the bloody hell did you go and get pregnant in the first place? Aren't you supposed to know ways to prevent that from happening?” 

“So what you're saying is you want me to kill our child? You expect me to be a heartless bitch and get rid of the only evidence I ever had that you might have loved me.” Hermonie said strangely calm. “Whoa, Whoa, whoa who said anything about love? You were just a bloody good shag. I never expected you to get knocked up. I thought you knew that.” Ron retorted. 

At that Harry let go of the clear headiness he had allowed Ron. He could not allow this conversation to continue. It would have destroyed Hermonie. He touched her arm. She turned to him as Ron said “so what you're shagging Potter now? After apparently getting knocked up by me?”

that was the moment Draco and Tom who had stood by in silence stepped in front of Harry and Hermonie. Harry said “Let's go. He has nothing of import to say. He has had his last say. You don't want to see what is going to happen next.” they left the Infirmary before Draco and Tom dropped their glamours. 

Once we were out of the Infirmary I turned to Hermonie. She was trying not to cry. That had hurt me and I wasn't involved in anyway. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she cried into my robes. We were still standing there several minutes or it could have been hours later when Draco and Tom came out of the Infirmary. Ron was screaming inside. 

I moved and Hermonie let me go. She dried her eyes and said “the day I told you your advice was to tell Snape, now I know why but still why Snape?” “Odds are Ron tells Dumbledore when I return his sanity to him. Dumbledore will see it as a hitch in his plans. He may try everything he knows to make you miscarry. Mom can give you a potion that will combat most abortives pretty well. You will still need to be careful about what you do and say so as not to give it away just yet.” I explained to her. 

We were walking back to Gryffindor Tower when we came across Mom and Lucius walking down the hall away from the Headmaster's office. Mom looked pissed but Lucius looked down right feral. Mom grabbed my arm and Lucius grabbed Draco and Tom's arms. I protested at the loss of contact from them. Mom dragged me down the corridor til we were far enough away from them that he could speak normally without being heard. 

“Please tell me you have a very good reason to drag me away from my mates when I need them after this morning.” “I do actually.” mom said. “you and I are going to Gringotts right now. Lucius will bring the boys. You won't be away from them for long. I know you need the contact but this needs to be done now or we will never get the chance and Dumbledore will bind your magic again and it will be tighter and put you back with the Muggles.”

“In that case let's go. I can survive for a few moments without them.” I told Mom. He wrapped my arm around his waist and said “whatever you see, do not let go.” I nodded to show I had heard. He then walked us lock stepped into the nearest shadow. I heard Draco call for me but I knew better than to turn around. Mom kept lock stepping til we were standing outside Gringotts in the shadow of the bank. “very good.” he said as he let me go. 

I turned around and Tom and Draco were stepping out of the shadow. They took up position beside me again as the five of us stepped into Gringotts. A goblin ran up and said “Master Snape, what can we do for you this day?” “I need to unseal a will. Also I will need to claim Lordship of two houses.” 

“Griphook is the Goblin for that. If you will follow me.” the five of us followed the goblin to a door. Once he had knocked and received an answer the goblin bowed and left. We entered the room as the goblin signed off on the scroll he was writing. Mom and I sat in the chairs before the goblin as Lucius leaned against the wall while Tom and Draco stood behind my chair hands on my shoulder. 

“Well I never expected this crowd. What can I do for you?” Griphook asked. “We need to have James Potter's will read. Also I will be claiming the Lordship of Prince and Potter. We will also need Harry's birth certificate released. It is past time I claimed my son.” Mom said.

“That's a lot to be done. Give me a moment to find Lord Potter's will.” Griphook stood and walked into a vault behind his desk. He came out after a moment bearing an ebony box. He set it on the desk in front of us. “Let the records show this will was filed in August of 1980. let the records also show that the wards surrounding the will have been untampered with. Severus, If you will.” a silver blade appeared on the desk next to the box.

Mom leaned forward and cut the palm of his hand. He let three drops of blood fall. Once they made contact with the surface of the box the top shimmered before disappearing. Mom leaned back and bandaged his hand as the goblin reached into the box. He pulled the will out and said “this is the will of James Potter, may he rest in peace. His will is as follows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not very familiar with goblin traditions and mannerisms so if I have it wrong some help on that would be nice.


	13. Chapter 13

“I, James Potter-Prince, do swear that I am of sound mind and health. If this is being read then it is likely I am dead. If not by Dumbledore's hands then I met my timely end and this will is to be considered null and void. If I have met my death at the hands of Dumbledore this will is to take effect the instant it is read. To the ones who read this will for my death I will not apologize.  
To my beloved Severus, I leave everything. If Severus is no longer living then I leave everything to my first born Harry. Severus, I will not apologize for the kneazle argument. It was not fair that he had to get chased around the house by Harry just because Harry wanted to hold the damn thing. However I will concede that Harry is one of the strongest wizards I have ever seen. His Inheritance will only make him stronger.  
To Harry, dear heart, I love you. If this is being read to you then Dumbledore finally succeeded. I wish I had been there for your Inheritance to walk you through it and introduce you to your mates and society. Dumbledore will try to kill you but he will find that he has a hard time of it. Mother Magic gave you to us for a reason.  
It is our job to make sure you are ready for the role you were born for. Unlike what Severus will say I care not for the House you choose. If the way you act now is any indication then I think it will be Slytherin. In the library of Godric's Hollow is a book with everything you need to know. It will explain your Inheritance and the Triad. This I give to you. I would have given it to you regardless.  
To Harry's mates, Tom and Draco, I have signed the contract. It will be placed with my will to take affect as soon as it has been signed by the four of you. That includes you Lucius. My price has been stated. Make of it what you will. All I have to say on that subject is harm my son and I will haunt you. I do not care if I have to get Death to bring me back I will haunt you to the ends of the earth.  
As for my Lordship I leave it to my Husband til my son is of age. Severus Dumbledore will take Harry from you and place him with Muggles. Ask not how I know but it will be up to you to teach him everything he will need to know to claim the Lordship. Sirius also made Harry his Heir. If Sirius is dead then that makes Harry Heir to two Houses. Teach him to wield his power well.  
As for the Marauders I gave them up when I married Severus. We will always be friends but Moony has his life and Pettiegrew's life is forfeit. He was the one who told Dumbledore. The first person to find him has every right to take his life. No doubt Severus will want the honor of throwing the curse that kills him be it A.K. Or not.  
This is the will of one James Potter-Prince. So mote it be.”

“So mote it be.” the five of us uttered. We were lost in thought. Griphook took two ring boxes out of the ebony box. He handed them to Mom. He put one of them on before he put the other on a chain around his neck. Out of the bottom of the box came the marriage contract. It was first handed to Mom so he could look over and amend the demands Dad had stated. Once he was done he signed it with a blood quill, vicious things that they are. 

One of the DADA teachers Dumbledore had hired was fond of using them as a form of punishment for detentions. Once Mom was done with the contract he handed it to Lucius. Lucius read over it then signed it. It made its way around the room before it was given to me. Having had nothing my whole life all I could do was stare at the amount of money that was being thrown around on a sheet of paper. Five million Galleons, dear God. That's not all of it. By the time I finished I was struggling to keep my jaw off the floor. 

I couldn't really argue with the terms. I guess its a good thing Dad and Sirius left me a lot of money. Snarling at the quill I signed the contract. Once it was signed it disappeared to be filed properly. We all turned back to the goblin when he pulled two items out of his desk. He reached into the box as well and pulled something out. 

“the first thing I hand you is Harry Potter's birth certificate as it is filed with the Ministry. The second thing are Claim-ship forms. The third is the real certificate as it should read. The first was filed by the midwife after she was paid by Lord Potter-Prince to falsify it. The Claim-ship forms will allow Lord Potter-Prince to claim Harry as his son. The real certificate should be filed with the Ministry as soon as the forms have been filled out.”

I reached over and gently tugged my real birth certificate out of Mom's hand. He let me. I read over it. Harrison James Potter-Prince was born on July 31, 1980 to James Potter-Prince and Severus Prince-Potter. He weighed 4 lbs, 5 oz. He was a healthy wizard baby. 

Harry Potter on the other hand was born to James and Lily Potter. Same date same weight. The difference is one had parents to love him the other lived in a cupboard his whole life and barely knew his name and date of birth. One knew magic and the other was ignorant. One was a Gryffindor the other was a Slytherin. One had no friends and the other had two loving mates and friends to stand by him in the times to come. 

It was up to me to decide who I wanted to be.


	14. Chapter 14

When Tom and Draco laid their hands on my shoulders I knew what my choice would be. It would always be them. What I had been through was only training for what was to come. Without thought I laid the real certificate in my lap before grabbing the fake out of Mom's hand. Everyone in that room was witness to my renunciation of Harry Potter. I turned to Lucius and said “let the records state from here on out I am no longer Harry Potter. I am Harrison James Potter-Prince. I care not if you continue to call me Harry. I will no longer answer to just Potter. Potter implies that I was weak and unable to do what was needed. I will one day claim my father's Lordship as well as my mother's. May whatever gods exist save Dumbledore because the hunt begins now.”

I tore up the false birth certificate before using FiendFyre to burn it till not even ashes were left. “Today I am a Phoenix. I will rise out of the ashes of who I was to become who I was meant to be. Hogwarts is mine. I will hunt Dumbledore to the ends of the earth for what he has done to me. His life is mine to take.” with that I smiled in a way that had Draco and Tom looking forward to it and Mom, Lucius, and Griphook shivering in fear.

“If that is all, we will take our leave of you. I am sure the adults have business they wish to discuss. I am tired. I never got my nap.” I said to the room in general. Mom turned to me and said “After the events of this morning Draco and Tom are to take care of you and you are not to argue. If any of you start to feel sick have Hogwarts call for me. I am sure you need the rest. I am surprised that you are not complaining about the backlash from this morning. Get some sleep son. I'll check on you once I finish this.”

I nodded to show I heard him. I stood and gave him a hug before I turned to Tom and Draco. After wrapping my arms around their waists we traveled back to Hogwarts. She had a light lunch waiting for us. We ate then Draco and Tom put me to bed. They crawled in with me and we fell asleep like we always did.

It had to have been around midnight when I heard knocking on the common room door. Mom was the only person Hogwarts would allow in without knocking. Hermonie was on her way to gaining that permission. The Headmaster was not allowed unless we let him and even then another adult had to be in the room. Untangling myself from my mates I asked Hogwarts who was at the door. It was Lucius.

I opened the door and let him in. I yawned and was stretching as he settled into a chair by the roaring fire. I sat across from him. We sat in silence while he decided what he wanted to say. I tried not to fall back asleep. Finally in the silence I heard “I would be proud to call you son. Too long have you been denied that which is rightfully yours. As Heir of Hogwarts you have the right to disassemble the Board of Governors. Or you can change the members and get some stuff done. Allow us to be the one who communicates with the Ministry on how the school is doing.”

I sat and tried to process what he just told me. He wanted to call me son. That made me feel good. He was right. I have been denied what was rightfully mine on top of basic human rights. It was time I claimed the title of Heir. I spoke after about five minutes. “first I would be honored to call you Father. Second I am curious how I would go about claiming a title that has not been seen for several hundred years. If I am to change things I must have the power of the title. Hogwarts has already accepted me and by extension Tom and Draco.”

Lucius and I spoke long into what was left of the night. We were unmindful of the time til Draco stumbled out of the bedroom asking “Harry?” I said “Right here, Draco.” he walked over to my chair and sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist once he settled down. Lucius looked at me and smiled to see his sons so happy. For too long his family has suffered under Dumbledore just because they teach the Dark Arts to their children.

The sad thing is Draco gets bullied for it when he can't even do Dark magic. The next person to try would suffer at the end of my magic. Tom came stumbling out of the bedroom muttering about being cold with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. “Come here son.” Lucius said. Tom walked over and Lucius pulled him into his lap and tucked the blanket around him.

Tom's chest rumbled in thanks. I looked down to see Draco was already asleep. I looked over to see Tom nod off just as Mom swept into our common room. He stopped and took in the scene before him before he settled on the couch. “Harry, the resort is this morning at breakfast. Regardless of the House change you will continue to live here with Tom and Draco. I know that Hogwarts would not allow anybody to separate you.”

“Dumbledore only agreed to the resort after the Hat was found clean of all enchantments other than those of the Founders. He wanted to know who had demanded the resort. I had to tell him the truth. He now knows the truth of your parentage. I am sorry but he would not allow it any other way.” Lucius said.

“It's alright. He would have found out sooner or later. I am just thanking God that it isn't in the Prophet and if it is then all hell will break loose.” I said. Draco stirred so I knew that it was almost full light out side. I stood carrying Draco back into the bedroom. Lucius followed with Tom. We laid them on the bed and I said “I am going to get a shower and get dressed. We will see you at breakfast.” Lucius gave me a hug before leaving.

I showered and got dressed before the two on the bed showed signs of life. Once they had roused and dressed we headed to the Great Hall. Before we parted Draco said “I'll save you a seat.” I smiled and went to the Gryffindor table. I didn't bother to sit. I stood at the end of it til Dumbledore made the announcement.

He said “Yesterday, after much talk I have agreed to ReSort one of the students on the grounds of ill information when they arrived. Apparently they aren't happy with their current house.” rather than allowing Lucius to call me by name I strode to the dais where the Hat was waiting.

I turned so that I stood before the students and said “I, Harrison James Potter-Prince, called the resort on the grounds that I had been fed lies about my true house. Rather than allowing myself the tools to succeed I forced myself to become someone I am not. After yesterday Harry Potter no longer exists. Today I am my father's son. My mother's child. My father cared not for my House. My father always thought I would take after my mother. Today I am here to prove him right. Today I take my place as Heir to the Houses of Potter and Prince. Today I take my place as Heir of Hogwarts. For those of you purebloods congrats on figuring it out. Explain it to those who don't know.”

I reached out and grabbed the Hat and dropped it on my head. So the prodigal son returns. That was quite the speech Heir of Hogwarts. Finally deciding to embrace the truth? Then there should be no argument on this. The Hat shouted Slytherin. I took the Hat off and set it on the table before striding off the dais towards Tom and Draco.

The Great Hall was in an uproar til the clap of thunder caused everyone to settle down. Tom and Draco hugged me before pulling me down to sit between them. The walls of Hogwarts rumbled before she said “It is past time I have been claimed. Heir, stand.” I stood.

“I Hogwarts, do hereby claim Harrison James Potter-Prince as my Heir so that the necessary changes on my behalf can be made. To prove my claim I asked his last remaining parent to sign a contract. May the changes he make prove fruitful. To my students, I have always been watching. I know what goes on in my halls and rooms. Do not think I will not hesitate to assign detentions for slander of my Heir. The last one to slander my Heir received his punishment at my Heir's hands but he also attacked my Heir. While I claim Harry as my Heir, I hereby permanently repudiate one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as Headmaster. You have one hour to leave my gates before I remove you. As such in my need for a Headmaster I choose Severus Snape Nee Potter-Prince to fill the position. All classes are to take place as normal today.”

at her words I smiled. Dumbledore came down off the dais and said “You scheming little-” his words were halted by the screech from the dais. Fawkes was sitting on the back of Mom's chair. He still continued to make his way to me.

I laid my hands on Draco and Tom's heads. _This is going to tire all of us. Chamber of secrets._ I shifted into my animagus form and threw myself across the table at Dumbledore. He should have hit the floor but instead we fell through it. We fell into the Chamber of Secrets.


	15. Chapter 15

Dumbledore tried to throw me off but Hogwarts tied him to a chair with magic. I stalked around him in my animagnus form. My animangus form was a cross between a Phoenix and a dragon. I had scales covering my form but they were made of Phoenix fire. The wings on my back were dragon in design but covered by Phoenix feathers. The Phoenix fire was black as my hair with silver, red, and green shot through it. It was almost like a Hungarian Horntail but my eyes remained green. I was only a quarter of the length of most full grown dragons. 

I circled Dumbledore until Hogwarts told me she had to banish him from the grounds. With that I gave a roar that made the foundations shake. Hogwarts scolded me like a child even though I was a dragon I was still her Heir and had to act like it. I snapped at his face before he suddenly vanished from the chair. I shifted back into my true form too tired to maintain a glamour.

Like I thought Tom and Draco came down to the Chamber to look for me. They found me crumpled on the ground almost like a pile of rags. They picked me up and would have taken me back to my room had I not said “It's time. My core has rebuilt.” Hogwarts took us deeper into the Chamber. Once we stood before a wall, I said “When you bring me back you will awaken the Guardians. Do not be scared. They will not harm you.” 

I told them to lay on the floor by the wall. Once I was laying down I closed my eyes. I had exhausted my core. Hogwarts dealt the final blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is less than three hundred words but the next one will be longer. I would love it if someone who is artistic enough and brave enough would draw Harry's animangus form. if anybody wants to attempt it let me know and i will give you my personal information so you can send it to me. I would upload it and credit whoever drew it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!!!! Over a thousand hits. I am really feeling the love guys. you are what motivate me to write. also my muse has been in overdrive lately. without further ado the next chapter.

I did not leave my body because of the Soul Bonds. I felt two forms of raw magic hit my body at the same time. One of them was Light the other Dark both tinged with grief. The shock of raw magic was enough to restart my core. I released a wave of magic so strong it took down the wall beside me without allowing the debris to hurt me. Once I regained consciousness I moved slowly to make sure everything worked like it should have. 

Once I could move I heard purring behind me. Without thought I leaned into the heat behind me. I felt something coil around my leg as a voice said “Ssssso the young Heir issss awake. That isss good.” “awake and very tired.” I said with pain evident in my voice. 

I heard Fawkes trill from wherever it was he had landed. “I concur. And to think they called him Headmaster. This should not have happened.” another voice said from somewhere in the shadows nearby. It wasn't til I heard Draco say in a voice tinged with awe “Harry, you may want to see this.” that I realized that I had yet to open my eyes. 

I opened them to find I was leaning against a water dragon. The thing curled around my leg was a basilisk. In the shadows was a lion. Sitting on the lion's shoulder was a Dark Phoenix. Fawkes was grooming the Dark Phoenix. “do come out of the shadows. You have spent far too long there.” I said.

Without me realizing it the basilisk moved into my lap. I wasn't thinking when I started to pet it. “As you know I am Heir to Hogwarts. What are your names?” the dragon behind me said “I am Maru. My mate, Mortia, is curled up in your lap like a common garden snake.” the lion stepped out of the shadows and said “I am Garza. Fawkes' mate is Tenebris. We are the Founder's Guardians. We were created to serve Hogwarts as she taught and to protect the students both from themselves and those who would harm them. Too long have we slumbered in darkness.” 

we fell silent when we heard Fawkes trill. He and his mate went through an impromptu resurrection that ended with a phoenix egg laying in their ashes once they had risen. Garza spoke up when Tenebris gave a trill. “Come forward Light one.” Draco stepped forward. “Fawkes and Tenebris have decided to give you this phoenix as a familiar. Lay your hand on the egg.”

Draco did as Garza said and gasped when magic shot out from the egg to bind with him. “In two months time, this egg will hatch. For now it will remain here with its parents. To strengthen your bond it would be wise to spend a little time with it everyday.” Garza explained to Draco.   
Hogwarts summoned Mom from the Headmaster's office where he had been filling out paperwork. He was in the middle of ranting when he finally noticed where and what was in the room with him. He stopped mid word and bowed to the Guardians. “you have been summoned here to bond with Hogwarts as her Headmaster. You have not rejected the position and she has found you worthy of holding the position over the failure.” Maru said.

“I will do my best to hold to her standards which I am sure are far higher than mine.” “Nonsenssse. Her sstandardsss are on par with yoursss.” Mortia said from my lap. ~a little to the left~ I complied and she would have purred if she could have. Maru shifted a little behind me. I would have moved but Mortia snapped at me in Parseltounge ~you should not be moving Heir.~ 

I stilled and looked up at Draco and Tom. They had no idea what was going on. Draco was sitting on the ground and had his phoenix egg in his lap. Tom was sitting in the corner hoping not to get noticed. He was scared of the basilisk after what had happened in my second year. He had opened the Chamber after he had found out he was Salazar's heir. He didn't mean to release the basilisk which had roamed the school for two months before the students had come back. 

He was feeling guilty about it. He was drowning in guilt and I could do nothing to alleviate it. I motioned to him but he was replaying everything he knew about that year. I huffed in annoyance that I couldn't move. Apparently Tenebris caught on and she trilled a note that had the other three Guardians looking over to Tom. 

“He feels guilty for letting the basilisk out of the Chamber in my second year. He wasn't even at school. He had found out he was Salazar Slytherin's Heir. He had taken a year off so he could claim a Lordship and get the account back into a functioning state. It was Salazar's familiar and quite crazy. I had to kill it because it could not be reasoned with.” I explained for the current company.   
“He didn't know that the basilisk was in the Chamber or he would have never opened it.” I told them as well. Mortia slid off my lap and over to Tom. She said to him in Parseltounge   
~why do you bear guilt for something you knew not?~ ~I was the reason so many people were in danger on top of I almost got my mate killed. How could I not feel guilt?~ ~you should not burden yourself with what if and what could have beens. We do not hold it against you. Since our awakening Hogwarts has been filling us in on what has happened since we were last free. Were you afraid we would find you guilty for something that was quite innocent? You had just learned you were Salazar's heir. It was only right that you explore your heritage. You did not know. Besides my daughter had been a long time not herself. She was trapped in the Chamber without proper food or company. Her wizard had died and grief had twisted her mind. We will mourn her but not what she had become. I would never harm a student. Long ago she knew that but it had been too long since she had been among students.~

tom sighed and I could see his shoulders relax a little. “We will not pass judgment on you for a mistake that you clearly truly are sorry for. You were young and naive. You have grown since then. Let us put it behind us and clear up other matters. No more are we to discuss this unless it is to teach a lesson.” Maru said. That was the final blow to Tom's guilt. It was dropped to be carried no more. 

With that the attention turned back to Mom. While we had been talking about Tom and the Chamber of Secrets incident Mom had Transfigured a chair out of a rock. He was sitting calmly but his eyebrows were almost at his hairline with what he was hearing. He had seen my memories of the Chamber but not the fight with the basilisk. He would ream me about it later. 

“Hogwarts has chosen you as her Headmaster after seeing the kind of respect you command in a classroom. She has also taken into account your Inheritance. She mourns the loss of your mate good man that he was. He would have served right along side you. He was the Light to your Dark. He was the other side of a delicate coin. He is missed.  
In order to properly bond with the school you must willingly spill blood. Then you must recite the oath. You will know what to say when it is time. Your first order of business once you become Headmaster is to update and repair the wards. Then you will gather the students and introduce us to our young wards.” Garza said. 

Mom nodded to show he was listening before he summoned a silver knife. He played with it before saying softly “It was James' knife. He carried the thing everywhere. He received it when he had come into his inheritance. He was going to give it to you when you came into yours. I have had ever since.” 

I looked up just in time to see him slice his palm for the second time in two days. He didn't flinch as his palm filled with blood. He tipped his hand and let it fall. Once it had made contact there was a flash of light before he intoned “I, Severus Snape nee Prince-Potter, do swear to take on the role of Headmaster to teach, guide and protect the students within her walls from the time their letter is sent to the time they graduate. I swear to protect them from the ones who would seek to do them harm while at the same time teaching them to protect themselves. May they prosper in the world when they leave these hallowed halls.” the Chamber filled with light as Hogwarts accepted. 

The four Guardians bowed their heads when the light cleared. “We will do as you ask but if it goes against what we think is best for the students and Hogwarts we will override you.” Maru said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten points to the person who figures out what fawkes' mates name means and what language its from. oh and i'll throw in a free cookie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you who read this last and got confused i am sorry. i updated in a hurry and didnt bother to check my work. it wound up scrambled. so without further ado the unscrambled version. again i am so sorry. i was in a huge hurry and didnt bother checking.

Mom focused for a second before cursing so loud that I jumped. When I landed I almost screamed in pain. It came out as a gurgle really because too much time with the Dursleys had trained me not to make a whole lot of noise. Mom turned to me before apologizing profusely. Draco and Tom were quick to come after me. Once I was settled in Tom's lap, they turned as one to glare at Mom.

Once I had my breathing and the pain under control I turned to Mom. “what in all the bloody hells was so upsetting you would curse like that?” I asked. “The wards surrounding Hogwarts. I will have to tear all of them down and rebuild them. To do that I will need all of you to do so.” he said.

“Our young Heir will need time to recover first. In the mean time we will return to Hogwarts halls. The Dark one can carry his mate to their rooms.” Garza said. Tom picked me up bridal style being careful not to jostle me too much. Once he was standing and had a firm hold on me he slid me around til I was on his back. This way he could carry me to the Great Hall and not wear out his arms.

Once we were all standing, Draco looked longingly at his phoenix egg. “It will be safe in the Headmaster's office.” Maru said. The egg disappeared from where Draco had laid it back in the still warm ashes. As soon as that matter was resolved we traveled to the Great Hall. Once we were there Mom called all of the House Heads to the Great Hall. Every single one of them gasped at seeing the Guardians.

McGonagall in a show of Gryffindor bravery said “What is the meaning of this? Why are these creatures in Hogwarts?” _and that is why she will be replaced as a head of house. She has no tact._ Mortia hissed in displeasure from her place around her mate's neck.

McGonagall shivered in fear and the four of us inhaled feeding off of it. “these creatures as you called them are Hogwarts Guardians.” Mom hissed. It made me wonder if Parseltounge was an inherited ability. **Yes it is. He probably has the genes for it and passed it on to you where the curse activated them.** Well, that answered that question.

I turned my attention back to the scene before me. McGonagall was trying to backtrack now that she knew. The damage was done. Garza stepped forward and said “You are Head of Gryffindor, correct?” McGonagall could only nod. “As Godric Gryffindor's choice of Guardian I hereby relieve you of your position as House Head. You may continue to teach Transfiguration however there will be changes to the way it is taught as well as what it is you teach. You may leave.”

Tom and Draco looked at each other and a silent question passed between the two but it needed no answer they knew. McGonagall quickly left the Hall. _It won't be long before she is no longer teaching Transfiguration. There are other more talented and better qualified teachers out there._ I knew for a fact that Tom was only biding his time at Hogwarts but he didn't know he was about to get the position he dreamed of. It helped that he had cursed it.

Hogwarts would have no other DADA teacher. Tom had proven that the only way to defend against an Art was to understand it. Hogwart's plans were coming together nicely. Soon she would be running at full capacity again. I tuned Mom out as he started to explain what was going on with the Guardians and Hogwarts. It wasn't long before I fell asleep against Tom's shoulder.

Hogwarts also had plans for Draco. He didn't realize it. He had a secret dream to become a Potions Master and take over Mom's place. Hogwarts wanted that for him. He already had a teaching contract drafted and waiting for a signature as soon as he got the title.

While I slept on Tom's shoulder Mom explained things to the remaining House Heads before calling the students to the Great Hall. There would soon be a massive resort for many of the students. Hermonie would be among the first. She was Ravenclaw through and through. The students filled the Great Hall and I awoke.

I moved without thought then bit Tom's shoulder to keep from screaming when I was hit by a wave of pain. He walked over and very quietly asked Mom for a pain potion. Mom gave him one before returning to his speech like he had never been interrupted. When Mom finished the speech the Guardians moved through the Hall making note of students who needed resorting. Once they were done since it was so late supper was served.

Once supper was over Tom and Draco took me directly to our rooms. Hermonie met us there. Tom laid me on the couch very carefully. I motioned Draco over and pulled him against my chest once I was lounging on the couch. We both sighed at the contact. I relaxed and looked over at Hermonie.

She started filling us in on what we had missed. Apparently after my resort there had been a fight between Neville and Semus about me. Neville took my side. I mentally added him to my list of allies. The other houses were in an uproar but Gryffindor more than most. They saw it as betrayal. Only those who knew me knew that it was me embracing who I truly was.

Everyone in Gryffindor saw my friendship with Tom and Draco as another knife in the back. We were laughing about something Hermonie and I had done last year when Mom came into the room. Hermonie was quick to stop laughing. Tom on the other hand was rolling on the floor. Mom sank into the chair Tom had vacated when he fell to the floor.

Once he had summoned our house elf and asked for a tumbler of firewhiskey did he turn to me. “If you were not my son and a student I would curse you for talking me into taking this position. I have dealt with more paperwork than I care to deal with. I will not speak his name but he left this school in shambles. I am surprised we are able to keep our doors open. It is only because he was taking from your father's vault we even have enough to make it through the rest of the year.” he said.

Staring into the fire he threw back the glass of firewhiskey. He would have reached for a bottle had there been one. Hermonie was in slight awe because here was the famous Potions Master being nice almost. I snorted. She would get over it soon enough. While Mom had been speaking Tom had finally quieted.

He climbed onto the couch and leaned against Draco. I shifted slightly and relaxed a little more. Tom and Hermonie made small talk til Mortia crawled into our common room. It surprised Hermonie to see one of the Guardians up close. It was unsurprising when she crawled up the couch and twined her way around and through the three of us on the couch.

I was petting her head where it lay on my shoulder when I drifted off to the sound of family and love. I didn't stir when Draco lifted me off the couch and took me to bed. Hermonie watched in awe as Mom laid a kiss to my forehead when Draco walked by carrying me. Not too much longer the rest of them retired for the night. I barely stirred when Draco and Tom slid into bed next to me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my loyal readers I am sorry this chapter took so long but RL was interfering. i had to work. i will update as much as possible this week but i am planning to have my wisdom teeth taken out this week so that will interfere with my writing however it will not sway me.

We woke the next morning and went to breakfast the next morning going on the knowledge that for now all was right with my world. Draco stumbled into the Great Hall rubbing his eyes and muttering about dreams and dragons and other things. He stopped when he saw that it hadn't been a dream. It wasn't quite full rise yet so he was trying to delude himself into believing it wasn't real. 

I made it real with a slap to the back of the head as I walked past him. Mortia crawled up Draco's leg while hissing ~does this feel like a dream to you Light one?~ Draco couldn't understand it but he got the general message because I was subconsciously translating for him. He was quick to say “Nope. Not dreaming.” I laughed and relieved him of Mortia. 

She wrapped around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder as Maru laughed at something a Ravenclaw had said. He ambled over speaking to many of the students on his way. I sat between Tom and Draco. Mom swept down from the dais and asked “Are you finally going to attend a full day of classes?” we nodded. He spoke to several students before heading back up the dais. Garza was watching over the Gryffindor table. Tenebris was sitting with Fawkes on the back of Mom's chair. 

I watched as he unconsciously reached up and stroked both of them. The small trill was worth hearing. We ate in relative silence. Mortia slithered off of me onto the table and went about learning her students. Once breakfast was over classes resumed as normal except the Guardians were attending classes to see how they were being taught and disciplined. 

The rivalry finally came to a head when we had Potions after lunch. Maru was the one examining the class. I was sitting next to Draco because Tom had a different class schedule. We were working on brewing Skele-Grow. I had silently put a shield around me and Draco in the case of an explosion. 

True to form Ron tried to sabotage the cauldron close to me and Draco. Because of the shield it soaked everyone but me and Draco. Draco and I kept working while Ron and the others got reprimanded. It wasn't til Mom said “thirty points and two days detention with me Weasely.” that Ron started spouting stuff about me. 

Mom looked my way but I shrugged and kept brewing. “according to Harry, he was focused on his cauldron so how could he throw an ingredient like that into the Greengrass cauldron.” “You didn't ask him. I saw it.” Ron threw back. “Ten points from Gryffindor for back talk. And I did ask it; I just did not require words to do so. That is a concept you are not familiar with. Continue with the back talk or attempt to harm another student and I will see you suspended for attacking him. You are on thin ice Mr. Weasely.”

Ron stalked back to his Potions partner. Maru had watched with a feigned indifference but had taken note of Ron. After that Potions went by quietly. It wasn't til we were leaving that Ron threw a hex at me. Maru stepped forward into the line of the hex before roaring fit to shake the walls. Most of the students dropped to the ground. 

Maru stepped over them and wrapped around Ron. He said something to Ron and Ron fell to pieces. Gone was the limited sanity I had allowed him so that he could attend classes. Maru moved and Ron caught sight of me and started screaming. I cast a wandless silencing charm at him. Draco and I moved away as Mom rushed out of his office. He and Maru conversed silently as the students stood. 

The students very quietly went about their business. They knew better than to get involved in this. Not when a Guardian was involved. Draco and I went to the library to meet with Tom and do homework before dinner. We had just finished up in time for dinner when I got a message from Mom that he wanted me to meet in his office. Given who I was he knew to expect company. 

We got to Mom's office and with a knock heard “come in.” we entered to find Mom and Maru. Once we had settled on the couch, Mom said “I called you here because there is a good chance that Ron will be expelled from school. He was given a second chance after he threw the curse the Great Hall. Then there was the cauldron in Potions. After that he threw a hex at you on your way out the door. He has exhausted his options because frankly I don't have the patience to deal with him. I would turn feeder the instant my patience ran out. It would not do to feed off of students.” 

I sighed and said “Mom, you've had it out for Ron since day one. Everybody knows that. And everybody knows that he's got it out for me since the welcoming feast. It's only fair you do what you have to to protect the students. If that means expelling Ron then so be it. He didn't like me when I turned down Ginny and he hates me now. I have given up trying to please everyone. Gryffindor has it out for me because they feel I have gone traitor by resorting into Slytherin. Slytherin is home, Mom, it always has been. I was just too blind to see it.” 

Mom smiled weakly. “also there will be a massive resort. For far too long we have been letting the students get away with far too much. It is time to end the rivalry and unite the houses once more. On top of the students have been picking houses for far too long. They no longer get a say until the Guardians feel the school is rebalanced.” 

“you know that we don't much care about that. But if what you're asking is will we show the new Slytherins how it's done then yes we will. We will help in any way that does not interfere with our school work.” I said speaking for the three of us. Mom looked to the others. They nodded their agreement. 

“Alright. Now get to dinner. I have to make the announcements. The students are not going to like this.” Mom said effectively dismissing us. We left and went up to the Great Hall. Mom had yet to take over Dumbledore's quarters and probably never would. 

He preferred his place in the dungeons. I decided as I walked with my mates to dinner that I would go hunting tonight. I know that Mom used to feed off of my nightmares. He would never admit it but they were part of a mystery to him. One that he now knows. Once the students are seated and quiet Mom makes the announcements. As expected the uproar comes when he finishes. 

Once dinner was finished I went down to the Slytherin's common room. They accepted me so easily. I was reading a book on creature inheritances when Tom walked into the common room. He didn't say anything to me but he sat with friends and helped with homework. Draco came in a few minutes later and sat with Blaise and Pansy. I watched them talk and saw Pansy throw herself at Draco. 

I held in a growl before deciding I wanted out of my skin. Without a word to the two I slipped into a shadow and went to the Chamber of Secrets. Once there I burst out of my skin. In my animangus form I explored the Chamber. I will give Salazar this much he was crafty little bastard. 

There was so much more to the Chamber than meets the eye. I found Salazar's living quarters were still in good shape. The potions lab needed work. Maybe down here Draco could work on getting his Mastery. I know for a fact that Mom would apprentice him. Draco is damn good at potions. 

After I had prowled around enough I wanted to explore the school. I shrank my animangus form to the size of a small house cat and went exploring. I was coming off the astronomy tower when Mom found me. He merely smiled and picked me up. I curled around his shoulders as he carried me down into the dungeons. We passed several students who saw me and started whispering about the dragon made of phoenix fire. 

Mom carried me into the Slytherin common room and dropped me in Draco's lap. Draco started petting me and I purred. Mom announced that all upper years would be responsible for showing the new Slytherins around once the resort happens. After that Mom called curfew. Draco passed me to Tom and said something. Tom carried me to our rooms.

That night Draco didn't join us. Both Tom and I were restless all night. When we finally decided to just get up at three Draco was coming into our common room. Neither Tom nor I had the energy to yell at him. The three of us curled up onto the sofa in our common room. We sat in silence and fell asleep that way. We had slept for maybe three hours before there was a knock at our door. 

I untangled myself from the other two and answered the door. Hermonie was on the other side. “Do you mind if I crash with you? The girls in Gryffindor have become unbearable since you and Draco made that pledge in the Great Hall. Both of you are considered the most eligible bachelors in the entire school and the girls want a bite of both of you. Because I am still your friend they hound me about you.” 

I nodded and let her in. she curled up in the chair by the fireplace and I slipped back between Draco and Tom. We woke less than an hour later to the bang that indicates someone without permission trying to get past the wards on our rooms. I asked Hogwarts who it was. It was Ron. 

I stood and opened the door before asking coldly “What are you doing banging on my door on a Saturday when I still have time to sleep?” “I'm looking for Hermonie. Have you seen her?” without question I got some information from Hogwarts that was interesting. 

“That depends. Did you not follow her from the dorms to my doorstep? Don't deny it. I know you did. You only want in. I'm not allowing you in.” I closed the door and would have went back to the couch if Ron had not started banging on the door screaming at the top of his lungs.

I cast a silencing charm at the door and crawled back on the couch. Once I was settled against Tom's chest I fell back asleep. I could hear Hermonie roll her eyes as I closed mine. We had slept for maybe two more hours before I heard the silencing spell get cut by Mom as he asked “What are you doing hanging outside this room?” 

“Hermonie went in there this morning about six. She has yet to come out. I knocked on the door and Potter answered. He wouldn't let me in to talk to Hermonie. I only wanted to take back what I had said to her in the infirmary. It was rash and harsh. I had no right to talk to her like that. I'm waiting for her to come out so we can talk.”

I could hear Mom shaking his head. I heard the door open. Once the door was closed I said “I guess sleeping is overrated. I've been trying since three this morning to sleep. I've put up with more interruptions than I have nerves to deal with. Ron is lucky I was half asleep or he would be back in the infirmary permanently.”


	19. Chapter 19

mom simply chuckled. I rolled over on Tom's chest and tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately that's when mother nature decided to visit. I crawled off the couch with a growl and stalked towards the bathroom. When I came out tom and Draco were awake and none too happy about it. 

They were vocal about their displeasure at being awoken. I slid back between them and we settled down to hear what Mom had to say. “the resort is today. It will occur at lunch. That will give the students time to say goodbye and process the house move. In the mean time I want every available pair of Slytherin hands in the common room after the resort. Just because you are Heir to Hogwarts and have your own rooms that does not mean you can get out of helping.” 

I groaned but we agreed. Hermonie also agreed to help make the transition as smooth as possible. Because I was half asleep I said to Mom “I want to talk to the Sorting Hat before the resort. He can clue me in on a few things I'm missing.” he agreed and stalked out of our room to go terrorize some first years. We all went back to sleep until there was the noise that indicated some one was trying to get past the wards. 

This time it was Draco who answered the door. It was a good thing because I was ready to hex the next person who knocked. Draco walked back into the room with Lucius behind him. I had a feeling I was not going to like his news. “I tried to keep Fudge from doing this but when he heard about what was going on here after some of the parents were talking about it he sent Her. I tried to talk him out of it but he insisted that infernal toad see the resort to 'ensure the safety of the students'. I know how much you hate her so I tried to get him to send someone else. You are probably going to hex me from here to kingdom come but I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry.”

he didn't have to say a name I knew exactly who he was talking about. That woman was the bane of my existence last year. If it had not been for Siri I would have gone after her more than once. There's no way I can ban her from seeing the resort. I just have to put up with her til I can crawl into the Chamber to get away from her. Maybe I can play the familiar to Tom. He wouldn't mind carrying me around and I wouldn't have to put up with her. 

The idea had merit. Maybe I can pull it off without clearing it with Mom. He knows how much I hate the woman. He knows that I am so close to either hexing her to within an inch of her life or tying her up in the Chamber and feeding off her. Both options seem equally ideal however I want her blood. After having spent countless nights in detention with her and her blood quill I was braying for blood and I deserved every drop that spilled. 

Lucius sat in the chair Mom had vacated several hours earlier. “Now I am curious. Why is Ronald Weasely sitting outside your common room looking like someone had just given him a ban from Quidditch.” “He's out there because he wants to talk to Hermonie who has nothing to say to him. He knows that he's not getting in and he knows that if he tries anything it will be his death. Hermonie, I'm not saying I don't care about your condition but he has pushed my last button and I am done.” I said in a rush.

Hermonie just shrugged from her place in front of the fire. Before we could doze off again I heard the familiar sound of apparation. The house elf said “Headmaster sent me to tell yous it is lunchtime and yous presence is requested in the Hall.” the house elf disapparated and the four of us finally stood. I put my arms over my head and stretched by leaning back far enough that I was almost touching the back of the couch. 

You could hear every vertebrae in my back pop as they settled back into place from the shifting and the couch sleeping. I followed my mates into the bedroom and we came out two minutes later dressed for lunch. Hermonie had Transfigured her pajamas into suitable clothing. Lucius raised an eyebrow at seeing Draco's hair undone. He knows that Draco is extremely vain and his hair is his pride and joy. 

I smirked because once lunch was over I had plans for the three of us.


	20. Chapter 20

The five of us walked down to lunch in silence. Before we walked in I shifted to my animangus form and shrank it down. Before one of my mates could pick me up I saw a curtain of blonde as I was suddenly abducted. I waved my tail in passing at the speechless Draco and Tom. I curled into the female who had picked me up. “the blighted termrics are not happy. Neither is Hogwarts. You are hiding. As Heir it is your job to bear the unpleasantness that is people. Everyone is not happy with the way she treated the students. Headmaster is a word away from hexing her into next week.  
You have to accept that not every one is good. Besides revelations are coming to pass that cannot be avoided. It will cause you to pull away. The white dragon will not be happy. Neither will the snake. It will come to a head soon. It cannot be avoided. Claims will be made before the months end. The backlash will have to be dealt with. You can not hide from what is to come. Do not hide from her because of what she did to you. Hold your head high. You are better than her.  
I know why you are doing this. Everyone here would like a piece of her but you get first claims. If she so much as opens her mouth you have the right to hex her. I know you want blood. It will soon be paid in full. The Nargales have been busy. I cannot get a clear read beyond the end of the month. Plans have been set in motion and revelations will come to pass. You are strong enough to bear them.”

Luna, Hogwarts Seeress, carried me into the Hall and up to the Headmaster's chair. Mom was not happy to see the cat sized dragon. Once I had been deposited in Mom's lap he hissed “so I have to deal with her by myself? That is unfair. What would your father think of your behavior?” I sent him the thought. He would approve of my self control. Where you have none. I am doing everything to keep from spilling blood. I want it.

Mom looked shocked but to anybody who didn't know him there was no change in facial features. He looked down the table to Delores Umbridge, the bane of my existence outside of Dumbledork and his order of flaming flamingos. I crawled from Mom's lap to the back of his chair where I curled up between the two Phoenix. The warmth lulled me into a sense of comfort and security. I really needed it. I was half dozing when I heard the hex fired.

Tenebris deflected the curse while Mom was up in arms about who fired it. I went from curled up between two Phoenix to standing on the back of the chair and hissing openly about who attacked me. The Phoenix fire that was my body started to burn as I glided over to the table where the curse had come from. As I stalked down the table the heat of the fire burned my pawprints into the table. You could see the fire flare as I took a step closer to the one who fired it.

I was standing nose to nose with the culprit when Mortia slithered up next to me. I was staring down the person who attacked me. ~is this anyway for Hogwarts Heir to act? You are better than this. The correct form of action would have been to fire back another curse and carry on with the ceremony. You have caused disruption and it does not conform with what you have been taught. I know that you were raised by Muggles so you have no idea how a pureblood Lord should act. Now return to your place by your Mother and let the ceremony continue.~

I could hear Tom trying not to laugh as he heard what Mortia said to me. I swiped at the ginger hair of my attacker before rubbing heads with Mortia and stalking my way down the table only to be swept up by Mom as soon as I reached the end of the table. I knew I would be getting an even worse tongue lashing from Mom later. That's when Umbridge's attention focused on me. I was swearing up a storm in Parseltounge.

Mom turned to face the pink toad and said “Secretary Umbridge you will have to forgive my familiar. Someone fired off a curse with the intent to hurt him. He doesn't take to that kind of thing very well. With all of the Guardians running around he got lost between the Phoenix.” he would have said more but he was interrupted by a trill from said Phoenix.

I whipped my head around to Draco so fast I should have gotten whiplash. Sitting on his shoulder was a smaller version of Fawkes. The funny thing is it was smaller but also lighter in color almost white. The Phoenix was grooming Draco's hair. I smiled because I had a gift for Tom later. I could feel his jealously over Draco getting a familiar.

Everyone was in awe as Draco reached up and groomed the feathers on its breast. I snorted and broke the spell of silence that had been cast on the Great Hall. Mom set me on the table before sitting in his chair. He pretended that he didn't see me crawl under the Sorting Hat. Once I was under the Sorting Hat I felt it wake up.

Hello, Heir. I know what you are about to ask and it shall be done without question. Too long has this gone on. The balance shall be restored today. Do not fret, young one. I will always be home. I eventually crawled back out from underneath the Hat and over to Mom.

Once I was curled up in Mom's lap and he was petting me I relaxed. Mom got on with the Sorting at that point. The scroll that Hogwarts had given him containing the students for ReSort was on the table before him. Umbridge reached for it but I snapped at her hand. Mom looked over at her and said “it is your place to observe. This is my ceremony to preform.”

the toad sat back finally put in her place for now. Mom stood after I climbed the back of the chair to the Phoenix. He called the first student. Several students later Hermonie was ReSorted to Ravenclaw. After that the twins were Sorted to Slytherin. Then Neville went into Hufflepuff. Several others were sorted before Luna was called. Rather than being Sorted she was given the Divination contract. That caught some attention.

Hogwarts spoke up then. “Luna is the only Seeress I will accept for the position once the fraud Trelawney has cleared her quarters. She has been dismissed and I have spoken.” I saw the Divination teacher tremble. “You have two hours.” that was that and the Sorting continued. I saw Umbridge take notice and notes on what was going on. I huffed in annoyance and the Phoenix started grooming me to calm me down.

By then the students had been resorted and were trying to settle in to lunch with their new Houses. Luna had been given a place at the dais but instead she went and sat between Tom and Draco after plucking me off the back of Mom's chair. It wasn't til I was between my two mates that I told Tom I had a gift for him. He was happy. Since it was a weekend we had no classes.

Once lunch was over, Tom, Draco, Luna, Neville and Hermonie all walked out of the Great Hall together. Luna was still carrying me. We all went down to our rooms. Once we were inside the common room wards I shifted back. Me and my two mates took up the couch. Hogwarts conjured several more chairs for our guests.

Neville was the only one who didn't know about the three of us. We explained it to him the best we could while leaving out my Inheritance. Once that was done I pulled away from the two males and went to change into Muggle clothing I had bought one day after a Gringotts visit and I could get away from everyone. I grabbed Tom and Transfigured his clothing before pulling him into the Chamber of Secrets.

Once we were standing in the room where I had killed the basilisk I led Tom from there to Salazar's personal chambers. It was worth it to see the look on his face. Hogwarts had already dedicated a small task force of elves to clean the Chamber and all levels of it. We would be living there once this war was over. Hogwarts had sworn to protect my family at all cost.

Once I could drag Tom from the room I led him to a seemingly empty room. I let him wander til he found the egg. He turned to me with a question in his face. I nodded. He bent down and spoke in quiet Parseltounge to the egg. In the silence of the room I heard the egg crack. It was a few more moments before Tom stood holding a miniature version of Mortia. I grinned because Tom was happy and you could see it in his face. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me before pulling me in for a kiss.

When we pulled away to breathe I heard Draco whining in the back of my head about being left out. We chuckled and went back up to our rooms. Once we were there Tom introduced the group to Nagini. Draco whined from his place on the couch. He was still put out about missing the action earlier. I grabbed him by the tie and Tom by the front of his shirt before pulling both into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to my loyal readers sorry. RL ya know. i was going to post this sooner but writers block and RL got in the way.


	21. Chapter 21

Once the bedroom door was closed I slammed Draco against it without warding the door. I let go of Tom and started hissing in Parseltounge. ~you have yet to realize this but every move either of you makes I know about. I care not for what is between you. Tom and I need time to reconnect. Surely even you can understand that. Your bond with me may be stronger but Tom is a part of this as well. There is no need to get jealous. You will always be included when it comes to the bedroom, fear not young Dragon.~ 

tom had moved next to Draco and after putting his arms around his waist translated in Draco's ear so we were the only ones who knew what I said. I could feel Hermonie playing the voyeur. Reaching up I pulled Draco down for a kiss. When I pulled away to breathe and move to the bed I heard Tom moan. I kissed Draco mid move. Once I had pulled off the dress shirt he was wearing I pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. 

I braced my hands on either side of his head as he laid his hands on the back of my thighs. I heard Tom climb onto the bed but my focus was on Draco who was being an attention whore at the moment. I leaned down again to kiss his. As I pushed down he pushed up. We both moaned at the friction created. I held my hand out and Tom gave me Draco's tie. 

Once Draco was tied to the bed, I turned my attention to Tom. He filled the shadows of my life. Draco may have been my light but here was every malicious thought, perverse pleasure and hidden desire, right before me. I was still straddling Draco but Tom moved closer so Draco could have a front row seat to the action. I reached out and wrapped a hand around the back of Tom's neck.

I pulled him in for a kiss and we fought for dominance. I won the small battle only by tugging lightly on the hair that was under my hand at Tom's neck. He had moaned putting an end to the battle. I pulled Tom's shirt off of him before he pulled back and panted “You're the overdressed one here.” as he pulled at my shirt. 

I pulled my shirt off once he said that. The cool air did nothing to appease my desire as it hit my over warm chest. I pulled Tom back in once the offending garment was removed. I moved my hand from the back of his neck to the side of his face as I mouthed along his jawline. 

I didn't stop at his ear even though I nipped at his earlobe. Right behind his ear though I sucked a bruise into existence. He pressed closer and ran his hands up my arms before tangling them in my hair. He tugged, getting a moan from me, pulling me back to his mouth. He dropped one hand and let it wander as the other stayed tangled in my hair. 

We only broke the kiss when we had to breathe and even then it was not for very long. By the time I surfaced for air for a moment I noticed that Tom was now flush against me and grinding against my leg from where he had side straddled me. I only just realized that I was grinding against Draco quite ruthlessly. We were all too caught up in pleasure to really care. 

I went back to kissing Tom. I could feel the pleasure burning low in my stomach. I knew that if we continued like this we would all be coming soon. It had been a stressful week. We needed the release. After Tom had pulled away for air he moved on to my neck as he went about giving me love bites I felt the pleasure coil tighter and tighter under my skin. 

After a particularly hard bite from Tom I shifted in place on top of Draco. Apparently that was all we needed. Draco and I both came with Tom finding release mere moments later. When I had my eyesight back from the particularly violent release I cast a cleaning charm before I untied Draco and slid next to him. In mere seconds I was floating in the arms of Morpheus with my mates beside me. 

I awoke to the knock on the door seemed like hours later. I cast a Tempus charm. It was nine the next morning. I stood and opened my bedroom door. Hermonie stood on the other side. She raised an eyebrow at my appearance. I crossed my arms and leaned against the door frame. 

“feel better?” she teased. I smirked and said “Yeah. That was a long time coming. But you wouldn't know that, Voyeur.” Hermonie flushed all the way to her hairline at the term. “Headmaster Snape wants to see you in his office like now.” I nodded and went to get dressed. I pulled on a t shirt and clean pair of jeans. After kissing Draco and Tom I left with Hermonie. 

“thank you for the advice. He knew what he was doing. Now I can relax a little knowing no harm will come. On the other hand Draco is constantly after your attention. I heard what happened yesterday. Do you ever look at Draco and see Sirius? The way he acts and his eyes sometimes remind my of your godfather.” those words tipped the scale. 

I remembered the trip to Gringotts with Siri. Remember him finding out about having a creature Inheritance. I smacked my forehead. Without a word to Hermonie I ran to Mom's office and slammed the door shut. Hogwarts gave us some privacy and Mom was looking at me funny as I leaned against his door out of breath. 

“What was the cause of that just now?” “I have something I need to tell you. It's really important but I don't want to tell Draco or Tom. I want to tell Lucius first. Can you Floo call him for me please? This is really important. It may be another nail in the coffin with Dumbledore's name on it.” 

Mom stood from behind his desk and fire called Lucius just like I asked. Once Lucius was sitting in front of the fire and I was in the chair across from him I began to explain. 

Flashback  
it was our first Hogsmeade weekend and I wanted to pick up some stuff for my friends. I was also going to meet Sirius so we could go to Gringotts. After about an hour of wandering around I found Siri in his animangus form waiting for me in an alley. He shifted and we Apparated to Gringotts. He approached the goblins and asked to see his Vault manager. 

Once we were seated the goblin in charge looked over Siri before stating “I wish to confirm a suspicion of mine. May I have two drops of blood?” Siri willingly gave it. It turned out he had a creature inheritance that was blocked. Then the parchment continued to grow. “You have the Potter Heir with you. You wish to blood adopt him but for the time being I would not recommend it. Also he can not be named your Heir. Someone else already has the title as Heir Black.”

that made me mad. Sirius didn't have kids. Did he? As for the creature inheritance it turned out he was an Incubus. There was no way to free his creature without doing irreparable harm to his mind. The goblins knew something and weren't telling us everything. However the only good that came from that trip was Siri claiming his Lordship and becoming my magical guardian as my godfather. 

End flashback

I turned to look at Lucius who was processing everything I just told him. “why tell me this?” he said after a few moments. “Because I am sure that Draco is Heir Black. I know all about the Incubi. After Gringotts I studied them. An Incubus has to have a Host. This Host is magically compatible with the Incubus. The incubus feeds off the excess magic created during sex. They are far different from the succubus who has multiple partners and can feed off any unwilling victim Wizard or Muggle.  
The succubus also can feed while the victim is asleep while the Incubus needs active participation. Basically you need to want it. It can not passively feed from its Host.”

“Are you saying that I was Sirius Black's Host?” “It makes sense for why Draco acts so much like Siri sometimes. It explains why his eyes look just like Siri's. Look me in the eye and tell me you never felt a thing for Siri.” I demanded. 

Lucius looked up and I could see in his eyes that he honestly did not know. I reached out and grabbed his arm before traveling straight to Gringotts. Once there we got a goblin mind Healer to look over Lucius. The good news was it was reversible. The bad news was he would need coping time. 

While I was waiting for the mind Healer to finish with Lucius Mom found me pacing the hallways. Mom wrapped his arms around me and said “what you said back in my office is true. I remember how the two of them were forever wrapped up in each other. He would never admit it but he fell in love with Padfoot. Everyone always assumed Remus and Padfoot were together. They were dead wrong. Lucius was going to marry Black when they graduated. Unfortunately his father contracted the marriage with the wrong Black. After Lucius became engaged Black just shut down. By that time your father and I had finally gotten together.  
It broke his heart to see his best friend in so much pain. To make Lucius suffer for what he did to Black James cursed him for a whole week. When Luce finally acted on the curse James lifted it. He didn't know the consequences of his actions. Luce married the wrong Black and Siri went to Dumbledore. Dumbledore bound his creature at his request.  
Less than a year after they were married Luce had Draco. He probably had no idea he was pregnant. Luce made it out like Draco was Narcissa's but he never was. Anybody can do the math and know the truth. It still hurt your father every time he saw Black. You could see it in his eyes that he was half the man he used to be. Luce doesn’t love Narcissa. Maybe like a sister but never the way people thought.”

I stood trying to wrap my head around it. My best friend was the love child of my godfather and the man who used to hate him. It's funny how life repeats itself. I remember when Draco and I called a mutual truce and how we both suffered in silence because of it. Tom on the other hand I never knew. My heart broke for them. Draco never knew his father and Lucius suffered needlessly because of a contract.


	22. Chapter 22

It was enough to make my heart hurt. I turned from Mom and traveled back to Hogwarts. It wasn't fair that every one was suffering just because one man wanted all the power. Families had been ripped apart and it was time we fixed it. I went down to the Chamber. 

Once I was lost in the Chamber I let my anger and grief out. I felt Hogwarts wrap her magic around me like a hug. Once I had exhausted myself I fell to my knees and cried. Draco was going to break finding out the truth. I was scared that I wouldn't be enough for him. He would claim the Black Lordship and there were so many things that could go wrong. 

I slowly fell asleep in the Chamber after telling Hogwarts I wanted to be left alone and to not let anyone find me. She conjured a blanket and left me. I woke with a scream as the last of the nightmare I'd been having left. It was enough to make me cry again. She had a house elf bring me food that I barely touched. 

This would either tear us apart or drive us together. After several days in the Chamber I rose and went back to the Slytherin dorms. I showered and dressed before going to the Great Hall. The doors were closed and everyone was there. I pushed the doors open and watched everyone turn to watch me walk in. 

Mom swept down from the dais to grab me by the arm and dragged me to his office. Once there he threw me into a chair and warded the room. He railed at me for several hours before he turned to me and wrapped me in a hug. He knew that I needed the reassurance. He knew I was scared of Draco's reaction. 

Mom wrapped me in a blanket and gave me a mug of tea. Mom knew I needed silence without being left alone. Mom knew better than to push the issue. Once I had fallen asleep in front of the fire Mom made up his mind. He went and got Lucius, Draco, and Tom. 

Once they were settled in his room, he told them a story. “Lily was my first friend. James was my first enemy. I see a lot of history repeating itself. Me and James. Lucius and Sirius. Draco and Harry. Ron betrayed Harry. He doesn't count. Ms. Granger on the other hand has stood with Harry through everything.   
Tom was trying to put himself back together. Harry came into some information that he has already shared with the adults. He is trying to figure out how to tell you so I thought I would take the choice out of his hands. Back when I was in school, getting James' attention was my biggest problem. I was friends with Luce as we had been sorted into the same House.   
Because I spent so much time with Luce I noticed two things. One, he was always railing about Sirius. The second was when they called off the war. It was much like when Harry and Draco called off theirs. Lucius always had Sirius' attention.   
Finally Sirius came back to school after one summer. He had stood in the Great Hall for all of two seconds before dragging Luce off. I can still remember the smirk on his face when they came back in twenty minutes later. That was the summer before James and I finally admitted how we felt. They were happy.   
I knew Sirius had a secret that had something to do with Lucius. I had finally cornered him and got it out of him. It turned out that he had come into his creature Inheritance that summer. He was an Incubus. Lucius was his Host.   
The only way an Incubus can survive is if they have a Host who is magically compatible. They feed off of that magic in one way. Through pleasure. There is also a matter of repressed feelings that can cause an Incubus to chose someone as a Host. Both of these circumstances happened. For a year they were happy together. It was because of them I finally admitted I had feelings for James.   
Over the summer Lucius' father contracted the Black family for marriage. They didn't know that Luce was a Host. They contracted the wrong Black. When they came back to Hogwarts after the summer, Luce was hurting and Sirius was broken. For two months Sirius suffered without his Host.   
Finally James cursed Luce. Once Luce finally acted the curse was broken. Sirius gave Luce one last time then went to Dumbledore and had his creature bound. He wanted nothing to do with the Malfoys. That summer Luce married Narcissa. Less than a year later, Draco was born.   
Draco wasn't born from Lucius and Narcissa. His father was Sirius Black. Lucius would never have known he was pregnant until he was in labor. By then Sirius had gone off the deep end and everything at Godric's Hollow happened. Dumbledore imprisoned Black without a trial.   
Draco and Lucius never knew. Draco grew up thinking Narcissa was his mother. Lucius had his memory altered so that he never remembered being Sirius' Host. Draco could go down to Gringotts and claim the Black Lordship with no problems. Sirius found out only because he wanted to name Harry his Heir. How can you name another Heir when someone already holds the title?” 

Draco looked to Lucius first before looking to Snape. He didn't know what to think. He had just been told his whole life was a lie. At first he thought that the story wasn't relevant but now his mind was blank. Draco looked back to Lucius. He looked miserable. 

Draco moved from where he was sitting to stand beside his bearer. He put his hand on Lucius' shoulder. He looked up and said “It's true. After you were a month old I gave you to Narcissa so she could pretend you were hers. I Obliviated myself so that I wouldn't have to live with the knowledge that I had created life with another and broke him in the process.” 

Draco's face crumpled. He had wanted a denial. He didn't want it to be true. He had lost the chance to know the man because of Potter's friends. He had offered friendship and Harry had turned him away for others. First he was upset because his whole life was a lie then he was mad because Harry had denied him the right to know his father. 

As soon as he had gotten mad he got guilty because he had given Harry no real reason to be his friend over the years. He had done everything to make Harry's life hell. While Draco was processing this Tom had wrapped his arms around Draco and was muttering to him. He was trying his best to keep Draco calm. Tom looked up to see Snape and the man he called Father looking like lost children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to my loyal readers i would have posted more but my teeth are currently trying to kill me. as soon as i get them removed and i get back to 100% i will post more frequently than i have been. i have to say almost two thousand hits i am impressed. thank you for the support for my fic. i promise to finish it as soon as i get better.


	23. Chapter 23

He hissed at them and they snapped up. They put aside whatever it was they were preoccupied about. Lucius wrapped Draco in his arms and pulled him into his lap. Severus had stood and swept out of the room. When Severus came back into the room he was carrying a sleeping Harry. 

Draco reached out as if he would touch Harry but he noticed that the fire had stopped popping. He turned to it just in time to see the flames freeze and turn white. Just before he could say anything he heard a voice that sent shivers down his spine. “I know who and what you are. Right now is not the best time to touch him. I am not in the mood to deal with this.” 

Draco whipped around to see a hooded figure sitting in the chair across from where he sat in his bearer's lap. There was a scythe sitting by his knee the blade was hooked over the figure's shoulder. He couldn't speak. The figure solved that problem for him. “You know who I am. You want to voice that one word but you find it frozen in the back of your throat, Order. You know it and you know our history.”

the figure seemed content to wait til Draco finally got the word out. “Death.” “AH. So Order can speak. And here I thought Kaos was the mute one. I stand corrected.” everyone looked confused so Death stood and moved over to Harry. He leaned his scythe against the wall and said “Master has been through so much, carries so much. He has secrets you do not know. Secrets that even he knows not. It will take time for them to come to light. When they do he will need you to stand by him. Even though he shows you affection it is not easy for him to show weakness.”

Death ran his knuckles over Harry's cheekbone. Harry, surprisingly turned into the touch. “In this lifetime and every other one it has always been the Unknown who is my Master. He was always the one to gather the Hallows unto himself. In this lifetime along with all the others I could never save him. The curse of the Triad ends now. It ends in this lifetime. If I could feel it would be affection. When Lily invoked the Rite of Protection I was relieved. It had bound the Unknown and Kaos but I knew it would save him from me. I wanted him to live but he has not a chance. Not with Dumbledore still alive. Fate has invoked her Right that this play out. I can not go after Dumbledore. Harry is not living like I wanted he is merely surviving. I want to hear him laugh. I want to see the many children I know he wants. Is it wrong of me to want better for a mortal? Then again this mortal knows me better than most. I have seen him far too often.” Death chuckled as he realized he was rambling to the mortals. 

He turned to Lucius and said “Harry needs everyone he can get on his side. That includes an Incubus who has been a thorn in my side since he fell through the Veil. He was pushed by Dumbledore. You are being given a second chance to make things right. Order is being given a chance to know his father. Both of you need the healing this will provide. Make the most of it.”

he turned to Tom and said “Lily was trying to save him. He would have been better off with you. In every timeline he is always taken. Give him time. Spend some one on one. The two of you need it and Order needs time with his father. Things will not change overnight. Hold on to hope, Kaos. It will get better.”

he turned to Severus and Harry who was still sleeping. “Harry will come around and tell you what is bothering him soon. Also I was told to give you a message by a certain young Nightmare. He wishes you the best and sends his love for both of you. He made a decision that night and he is sorry he didn't talk it over with you. He knew Harry would be safe with Kaos. As for Harry, all will be revealed in due time. He wanted a family. He has one now but he has no idea how to make it work. The curse of the Triad is that Kaos and Order always arrive too late to save him. I have no desire to carry him again. I want to see him again only when he is old, gray and ready to go with me gladly.” 

Death leaned down and kissed Harry on the forehead before taking up his scythe and leaving. Once Death was gone the fire slowly flared back to life and Harry stirred before settling. It was some time before anyone stirred. They only did because there was a knock on the door. 

McGonagall was knocking on the door trying to figure out where Snape had gotten to. One minute he had been in his office the next nobody had seen him for an entire day. Rather than set Harry down Snape moved him so that he was carrying him like you would a child. He opened the door to his private rooms and asked very politely “May I help you?” 

it was too much for Minerva. Seeing Snape hold a sleeping Harry like he was four years old and had fallen asleep in his lap. The love in his eyes for the broken child in his arms. The way he cradled Harry against his chest. It must have taken an impressive amount of upper arm strength to hold a child Harry's size even though he was severely underweight.

She smiled sadly and said “As a matter of fact it can wait. You can go back to spending time with your son. I was just wondering what you have been doing all day. Nobody has seen you and Hogwarts would not disclose what was going on. Lucius flooed in earlier today and I got a fire call from Narcissa looking for Lucius. He's been missing for a few days apparently.” 

Minerva turned on her heel and walked away. Severus turned back to the room in time to see Lucius deposit Draco on the couch with Tom. He kissed both of them on the forehead before taking a handful of Floo powder. He said over his shoulder “Cissa will kill me if I don't check in with her. If Sirius truly is back then he can fix this. As Lord of the House he can dissolve this farce of a marriage. I need the freedom to find Siri.” 

he threw the powder in the fire and said “Malfoy Manor.” he was gone from one minute to the next. Tom wrapped an arm around Draco as Severus took up Lucius' empty chair. Harry stirred from his place on Severus' chest. Tom reached out and laid a hand on the side of Harry's face.

As I opened my eyes I squinted against the soft light. It made my head hurt. I felt someone hand me something then cajole me into drinking it. A few moments later my headache cleared. When I reopened my eyes I saw Tom standing next to the chair where Mom was sitting. I rolled my head and saw Draco sitting on the couch. He looked almost fearful. 

I knew that Mom was holding me. Rather than protest I let him carry me over to the table where Hogwarts had an elf deliver something to eat. All of us needed to eat. We ate in silence. Nobody was willing to break it. Nobody knew how to tell me what they had just witnessed. 

Mom stood and walked over to the Pensieve. He pulled out a memory. Once it had been deposited he picked me up and while holding me got sucked into it. I watched everything that had happened in the time I was gone as well as after he had left me in his office. When we came back out I looked at my mates with new understanding of sorts. There was more to the story than I was being told. 

I knew it and I hated being kept in the dark. That's when something in Dad's will came back to me. He knew about the Triad. He had complied all the lore and stories about the Triad together in a book. I had to go get it. It was in Godric's Hollow.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all i have to say is SMUT!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my loyal readers. i hope you enjoy this next chapter. it was a doozy to write. all things considered i think it turned out well. but FEEDBACK and INPUT is always nice. on the other hand i should have the next chapter up soon. my sister in law had her baby today. im an aunt twice over now. not sure how i feel about that. and im ranting again. im gonna get back to writing so enjoy this chapter and know that Draco and Harry are 15 while Tom is 17. the only reason this fic is marked underage. it just would not let me write them any older. who do you want to see next couple of chapters? i would love to hear from you guys. live long and prosper idgits.

Tom laid his hand on my cheek and said “do you understand a little more now?” I nodded and Draco leaned forward and set his hand on Tom's shoulder. That caused our magic to flair almost painfully after a week of no contact. Both men jerked back and Mom asked “have you guys consummated your bond yet?” Tom shook his head and understanding dawned in his eyes. 

Mom didn't have to say anything more. Tom reached down and grabbed me out of Mom's lap. Tom carried me to the room of requirement. Hogwarts knew what we needed. The room was a hot spring for now. There was a couch in the corner for our clothes. Tom set me on the couch and helped me out of my clothes. Draco and Tom stripped once I was undressed and sitting in the pool. 

The heat helped me relax even as I tried not to panic. I was on the verge of panic because the summer before I came into my Inheritance he had tried and failed to have his way. He had been given a free pass to do with me as he pleased. Tom and Draco must have noticed my panic once they had settled in the spring. They came over and wrapped me in a hug. The contact made me feel better but it didn't completely remove my panic. 

That would take time and constant affection from them. As it was Tom pulled me across his lap as Draco washed my hair. I closed my eyes and lost myself to their ministrations. When they finished I was completely calm. Once I was completely clean I moved so that I was sitting against the edge of the spring and pulled Draco into my lap. Tom and I tag teamed bathing Draco. We took our sweet time. 

Once Draco was finished we pounced on Tom. During this whole cleansing process not a word was said. None were needed. We were simply feeling and enjoying the simplicity of the moment. Once Tom was clean we were loathe to get out of the spring just yet. I pushed away from Tom and Draco and floated out to the middle of the spring. 

It was a mutual attack. Draco pushed me under and Tom met me under the surface with a kiss. We kissed til we ran out of oxygen. We surfaced quietly. Draco had his back to us so I took in some air before reaching out and pulling him under. Tom ambushed him under the surface. We all stayed down till oxygen was very much needed. 

We surfaced and I pushed Tom and Draco over to the edge of the spring as I tried to catch my breath. Draco grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me closer. He tangled his hands in my wet hair before kissing me breathless. Draco was marking my neck when Tom grabbed him by the hair and pulled him in for a kiss. That one show of aggression sent a low burning flame of desire higher. 

That was when I knew that even as equals in the bedroom I preferred to submit. Tom was the Alpha in this relationship. I stood there with water lapping at my waist and smiled at my revelation. Draco was a toss up for now. I watched them fight for dominance in that kiss. It finally ended when they pulled back for air. They were equals of a sort. 

I stepped in between them and they turned their attention to me. Tonight was about all of us. Later I could get off on watching Tom dominate Draco. For now I wanted just as much as they did. By mutual agreement we got out and helped each other dry off. It was a war of how much skin we could map with hands, tongues and teeth before getting moved by the other. 

Once we were dry Hogwarts changed the layout of the room. As the Heir of Hogwarts any excess magic went into the wards. When we finally dropped the wet towels on the ground there was a giant four poster bed in the middle of the room. There was a fire burning in the hearth lighting and warming the room. There was a bedside table. I pulled away from my lovers and dive bombed onto the bed.  
They followed me a little less exuberantly. ~child tonight is about us. Now get your ass over here.~ I shivered and slid over next to Tom. That was when I noticed Draco's reaction to Tom speaking Parseltounge. ~Tom. I think I figured out how to drive our dear dragon crazy.~ tom's head whipped around to see Draco whimper from hearing the language of the snakes. 

~so he has a weakness after all.~ I watched Draco bite his lip to hold in a moan. Tom reached out and wrapped his hand around Draco's bicep. I hooked my hand around Draco's leg. Tom and I pulled at the same time effectively pulling Draco to us. As smooth as a snake I slid behind him. I saw him suppress a shiver. I put my chin on his shoulder and right next to his ear I said ~Tom, our dragon is holding back. I thought tonight was about us and the freedom to give in.~ that time Draco gave a shiver as Tom wrapped his hand around Draco's jaw and pulled Draco's face to his. 

“tonight is about giving in. too long have we denied our bond. Too many things conspired against us. Here you are not a Malfoy. You are not Heir Black. Here with us you are Draco. You are our dragon. There are no rules here. If you want something just ask. If you do not know how to ask show us. We are here to learn what pleases us. Out side of our bedroom does not exist until we have come to completion. After tonight you are mine. Both of you. In the bedroom regardless of status we are equals. Outside of our room we are equals. If I wish to lay claim to you outside of our room then I shall. Once we have consummated our bond the paperwork for our marriage contract will consider it complete and turn to our license. Too long have I waited for this I will be denied no longer.” tom told him but it was meant for both of us.

He slammed his mouth down on Draco's. I saw the moment Draco gave in to Tom. Once he had given in Tom moved his hand from Draco's jaw to his hair. I took my hands which had been sitting on Draco's chest and slowly moved them down. I mapped every inch of his chest with my hands. Once I hit his hip bones I gripped them tight and watched Draco pull away from Tom. Tom turned his attention to me and pulled me in for a bruising kiss as his hands wandered Draco's body. 

As we kissed he pulled my hands off of Draco's hipbones and he slowly guided them south. Before I could wrap my hand around them Tom pulled away and fished something out of the bedside table. He still had a hold of my wrists. He set one of my hands on Draco's thigh as he turned one of my hands up and drizzled something cold on it. He rubbed my hand and one of his together to warm up the oil he had poured into my hand. 

Before either of us could do anything more Draco moved from where we had trapped him between us. He slid around so that I was between the two of them before capturing the wrist that Tom had just held. He placed a kiss to the pulse point before guiding my hand to Tom's erection. He wrapped my hand around it and showed me how to slowly pleasure Tom even as he prepared me. 

Once I had been prepped Tom and I shared a smirk before I moved out of the way and Tom tackled Draco to the bed. Before I could move Tom grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in even as I shrieked and giggled helplessly. Tom sat on Draco's stomach and I was pulled against his chest. I was unprepared for Tom to grasp the base of my cock and pull away leaving a slim ring of silver that was covered with runes. ~you will not come to completion unless it is within one of us, little one. This ring will insure that. Your pleasure means everything to me tonight and for the rest of our lives it will mean everything.~ 

I felt Draco shiver from the Parseltounge. I smirked before I thought through everything I had just been told. If I wasn't high on pleasure and desire I would have pouted like a petulant child. I turned my head far enough to kiss Tom. It was open mouthed and full of desire that all of us felt. Finally I'd had enough waiting. Without warning I lifted up just to sink down on Tom's cock. 

The warmth and size was what got me. I braced my hands on Draco's chest even as I continued to take all of Tom. When he was seated to the hilt I leaned down and kissed Draco. The new angle allowed Tom to slide a little deeper. I moaned in pleasure while Tom waited giving my body a chance to adjust. When I was ready I rolled my hips pulling a groan out of him. 

~you will be the death of me little one.~ we both felt Draco's shiver. It made me wonder just how far I could take his little kink. I hissed nonsense in Parseltounge just to hear and feel Draco's reaction. ~keep this up little one and you will be his undoing. I have not had a chance to give him the same ring I gave you.~ ~I will be his undoing? (I raised an eyebrow even as Tom moved deep inside me) we both will.~ 

Tom continued to torture me with all of his small movements. I hissed at him before I felt him up the tempo. It was only a matter of mere minutes before he would come. Draco was on the edge from all of the Parseltounge Tom and I were throwing around. As predicted Tom came moments later and in a show of Dominance pulled my head back by the hair before sinking fangs into my neck. Blood ran down my neck even as Tom took his fill. Tom finally licked the wound closed and got off of Draco who had locked onto the sight of my blood. 

Draco cleaned the blood off of my neck and chest even as Tom reached for the oil. It was Draco's turn. Now I could get my earlier wish. It didn't surprise me that I moaned as Tom pulled out. I watched the predatory gleam in Tom's eye go unnoticed by Draco. Vial of oil gripped in one hand Tom reached out and flipped Draco onto his stomach. 

Tom pinned Draco to the bed as I moved to sit on the edge with a blanket across my back. I didn't want to be left out but I knew better than to interfere where I was not wanted. Not to say my mates did not want me but Tom was in that scary mindset. Best to just stay away for now. I watched as they fought for dominance even as Tom prepared Draco for his entrance. Theirs was a brutal and almost bloody dance of lust and desire even as it was love. 

Tom spared no mercy for Draco. The instant he had slid home he began to move. He had already collared Draco. It was a gold collar around his neck. It did the same thing my cock ring did but it was more visible. He wanted people to know that he had mated Draco. It was not yet right to claim me even though he already had.

I saw their climaxes building even though Draco would not come until the condition of the collar was fulfilled. When Tom finally came he claimed Draco the same way he claimed me with fangs in his neck. And the same way my blood had transfixed Draco I understood the call of blood. Tom pulled away from Draco as I moved in and cleaned the blood off his chest and neck the same way he had done me earlier. When I was finished I smirked because before I claimed Tom I would claim my dragon. 

Draco continued to be oblivious but Tom could see it. He backed away as I let my instincts rise to the surface. I pounced on Draco and hissed as Tom went to move away. Draco was on his back and facing me as I slid into his already abused body. I felt the magic in the ring melt away as I slowly buried myself in Draco. While Tom had been brutal and demanding I was the lover's kiss the gentle rain. 

I took my time with Draco knowing I would not do so for Tom. After I had come and laid claim to Draco we turned to Tom and had a quiet conversation without words. Draco ever the pureblood let me go first. Tom must not have liked what he had seen because he scrambled backwards across the bed only to run into Draco's chest. Draco pinned Tom to his chest as he held out the vial of oil. 

He helped me prep Tom by distracting him. Once he was ready I switched places with Draco and pressed my way into Tom. ~I am the brutal fucking you just gave Draco. I will leave you in a pile of sweat and desire even as Draco slides into as I slide out. I will leave you begging for more even as we fall asleep. I am your pleasant nightmare Tom. Reality does not exist without us.~

Tom trembled from what I know not. My pleasure was all that I thought of then. I spared no thought for my lover. When I came finally I buried my fangs in Tom's throat. He screamed then. Draco and I had screamed multiple times through out the night but Tom had not. I heard Draco say from his place on the headboard “You scream so pretty.” that was when I knew my lover had a major language kink. 

Draco came down off the headboard and kissed Tom before lapping the blood from his throat after I had taken my fill. Like I had told Tom Draco slid into him as I slid out and moved away from them. I had collared Tom without realizing. As I sat on the edge of the bed once more I studied his collar.

It was silver in the shape of a snake and lion chasing each other. The eyes were ruby and emeralds respectively. It had runes carved all over the back side of it. To look at it it was just a fancy collar you couldn't see the runes carved into it or that the lion bore my crest. I moved back between my mates when Draco finally spilled deep in Tom. They both fell over from exhaustion. We were all too tired to move.

I knew we were tired but I also knew we would pay a price if we did not bathe now. I told them as much so I said “when you wake up tomorrow don't come bitching to me about how sore you are. Hogwarts won't give you anything either. I'm sure Mom won't either. You don't learn now you pay for it later.” I slid into the spring Hogwarts had pulled back up. I could feel her humming from the excess magic. 

The heat helped dispelled most of the pain and soreness. I relaxed to the point of almost falling asleep. I felt Hogwarts wrap her magic around me and lift me out of the spring before drying me and laying me between my mates. I fell asleep as they wrapped their arms around me. We slept unaware that Hogwarts had enough magic to change the wards on her own. Now that we were bonded she would help me balance their magic so it did not harm the students. 

To do that I would need a familiar. Tom and Draco already had theirs. I had been asleep maybe three hours when I felt the call more than heard it. I stumbled from my bed to pull on the clothes that Hogwarts had provided. I rubbed my eyes even as I made my way down to the Great Hall in silence. Even the ghosts of Hogwarts were silent as if they knew something was up with the castle. 

I stumbled out the open doors only to be steadied by none other than Death himself. “Alonna you can let the poor child go. I shall lead him from here.” he wrapped my hand around his elbow and ever the gentleman escorted me to the Forbidden Forest. We walked for maybe half an hour in a peaceful silence.


	25. Chapter 25

When we finally came to a stop we were standing in a clearing full of Thestrals. They were crowded around one. They separated when we approached. Death knelt by the pregnant Thestrals head and said “They often die after birth but in this case she will. Only once a century is a new King of the Herd born. They always kill the mother and need a powerful wizard to bond to or they risk going Feral. You are that wizard. Nine times out of ten the new King is resurrected from your last incarnation for you.”

he reached out and ran his hand over her head soothingly. He whispered to her even as she pushed one last time and slowly expired. I watched as he cradled her head before gently setting her down and moving to the new Thestral. He gently wrapped a hand around its mane before guiding it to me. I reached out to the Thestral who nosed my hand. A light flashed and I heard the gasp in my head. _*So you are my wizard? *I am. My name is Harry. What is yours little one?_

_*I have no name. It is up to you to name me._  
_*you are wrong. Everybody and everything is born with a name. If you can not find it now give it some time it will come to you in due time. Do not force it. You will only hurt yourself._

I settled against a tree and the Thestral without a name settled under my bent knees. We sat and watched the sunrise until I felt my mates call for me. I was just settling back in when I felt Hogwarts call me. That's when I knew it was desperate and I was due back at the castle immediately. I apparated back to the castle and the Thestral followed. The instant I set foot in her hall she carried us back to the Room. I crawled between my mates after I had stripped.

I apologized for being gone so long. They accepted before wrapping back around me. They made me realize how tired I was. I had not slept enough after everything to be called out so early. I could hear Alonna scolding Death for calling me out when I was exhausted. It made me smile to hear someone looking after me. I yawned then and fell asleep.

When I woke several hours later it was to a knock on the door. Alonna let whoever it was in. that's when I heard Luna address Alonna. I sat up in bed as the sheet fell about my waist. Tom and Draco moved closer to me and Luna said “everyone can hear the humming but the Headmaster is trying to figure out how the wards could automatically repair themselves. He must not have given his permission for the bonding to take place if that is the case.”

she moved to the foot of the bed and said “the curse is almost broken. One save one moment of weakness and it shall be broken forever. However we have more important matters to attend to. Your wardrobe first then your mother wants to see you in his office when we get done.”

since I knew Luna had her eye on someone else and I was already Bonded to two others I had no qualms of nudity between us. She said nothing as I slipped into the spring and sighed in pleasure. She washed my hair and back. I got out and toweled off before getting dressed in Muggle clothes of all things. “The Purebloods may hate us but the Muggles know fashion. What better way to keep them on their toes?” she giggled.

I was dressed in red skinny jeans a plain black tee and green, red and black converse. I sat patiently as Luna brushed and braided my now waist length hair. I didn't ask how she did it. I was content with anything she chose. She led me to Mom's office before kissing my cheek and leaving. I entered and watched Mom's jaw drop.

It was worth it to see the expression on his face when he saw me. “You look like your father.” was all he said. Hmmm. Something to think about. I sat down in front of his desk and he said “I am not sure how to tell you this. Draco has not told you of that I am certain. You have met Death, not even just this morning. I would rather it not come as a surprise to you. Death resurrected Sirius.”

I felt my jaw hit the ground and Mom gently chide me to close it. I was conflicted. With that being so I did the only thing I knew to do. I got up, walked around his desk and slid into my Mom's lap before burying my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as I sat there. I felt him rubbing my back and knew that he would stand by me no matter what.

I guess I fell asleep in his lap because when I woke up it was lunch time. Mom and I ate alone before I went looking for my mates. I found them in our rooms. They didn't hesitate to wrap me in their arms as I relayed what Mom had told me. They could feel my confusion and my hesitance. I wanted to welcome Siri back with open arms but at the same time I wanted to rail at him. He knew and said nothing about Mom and the truth.

That was when Draco suggested we go flying. I perked up at the idea. I had not been flying since the Burrow. I had nobody to play seeker's games with at the Burrow. It wasn't the same as pickup Quidditch as there is no snitch in pickup games. Draco and I changed into our leathers and grabbed our brooms.

Tom followed and decided to play score keeper and referee. We played until supper time. I was just descending when I felt my broom jerk. Without thinking I cast an Expellarmus. When the Elder wand came flying towards me I knew that Dumbledore was on the grounds. I yelled for Alonna. I caught the wand with my seeker skills and felt the Hallow accept me.

I landed and turned to where I knew Dumbledore was standing. Tom and Draco came up behind me. They had their wands trained on him as I said “I thought you had been banished from the grounds. It's just as well. I need someone to play with. Alonna take him to the Chamber and give him temporary binding runes.”

that was when Mom came sweeping out of the castle and down to the Pitch. He saw the old man fall to his knees as a collar came around his neck. Before Alonna could take him to the Chamber Mom sent a curse at him. He didn't explain and I didn't ask. We put our brooms away before showering and heading to supper.

We ate in silence even when Luna sat with us. She knew better than to speak. After supper we spent time in Mom's rooms. Again with the silence. You would think someone had died.


	26. Chapter 26

I went to go play with my familiar who still needed to find his name. I was in the Great Hall sitting on the steps of the dais playing catch with my familiar. I would throw the tennis ball and he would bring it back. It was interesting to see the many ways he caught the ball. We played while my mates did homework. Mom was going to kill me for my grades this year. It doesn't help that I've been distracted all year.

Maybe he will let me retake this year. I have had enough upheaval in my life right now. Mom would understand me wanting to retake this year. I felt them call for bed but I wasn't tired. I changed into my animangus form and went to the Astronomy tower. My familiar and I flew all night. To keep my mates calm I stayed within the wards.

I landed about an hour before breakfast and went back to the Great Hall. I was still there as students slowly filtered in and started eating. I was still wearing the Muggle clothing Luna had outfitted me in yesterday. My hair was still braided. I was playing catch once more with my familiar. I felt Tom and Draco wake up and grumble about me not being there all night.

I had just thrown the ball when Ginny came into the Great Hall. She walked over to me and sat in front of me. “Hey Harry. It's been a while since we could talk. You spend all your time with Draco, Snape and Tom. Nobody ever sees you anymore and you never come to class. Why?”

I didn't want to explain and the fact that she was slowly scooting closer to me made me nervous. I fumbled out an excuse and she apparently bought it before sliding right next to me and saying “There have been rumors going around that you're sleeping with Tom and Draco. That can't be right because you were promised to me, right Harry? You had signed the contract that we were to be married upon graduation.”

I jerked my head up even as my eyes narrowed angrily. “I signed no such contract. Besides it would be null and void. My Bonding to my soul-mates takes precedent over a marriage contract. You cannot interfere with Soul Magic. I told you once I could never love you and it still remains true.”

I felt the pupils of my eyes become slits as my dragon slowly took over. She said “You constantly talk about being supposedly Bonded to others. If you love them so much why don't you tell us who they are? I thought you considered us family, Harry. Family doesn't keep secrets.”

I snorted at her last statement and said “My secrecy is for my protection as well as theirs. Besides their secrets are not mine to tell. Even if I could I would never tell.” she scoffed and said “You are Mine Harry. MINE! I will not stand by and let another claim that which is MINE.” that was my breaking point.

“I have already been claimed by them. It cannot be undone.” I said coldly. She had just signed her right to die. She freaked out. “They cannot have you. It must have been forced. Who are they to waltz in and take something that already belongs to another? I had already made it clear to the school that you were to be mine. It was just a matter of time before you could claim me. I was to be the next Lady Potter. Mum had already picked everything out for the wedding when Dumbledore told her about it. After you saved my life in the Chamber I knew that I was destined to be Lady Ginerva Molly Potter.”

I simply stared at her as if she had gone off her rocker. That was when she finally moved into my space. I stepped back but she kept coming. The final straw was when she tried to kiss me. I pushed her so hard she went sprawling. I looked up to see Tom and Draco standing in the doorway.

Their cold possessive fury was a salve to my tortured mind. I stepped around Ginny on the floor and stepped between my mates. They hugged me and I relaxed with their arms around my shoulders. I felt the hex hit my back and tear my shirt open. I had my back to everyone so they saw my mating tattoos. I shifted uncomfortably when I realized she had shredded my shirt.

I turned to face her just in time to see Tom fire a hex back at her. It was a petrification hex. He slowly stalked the length of the room. Each step had the room growing colder and the lights dimmer. He was mere moments away from reaching out for her when Alonna stepped in. she erected a shield around Ginny to keep her from being torn limb from limb.

I walked up to Tom and wrapped him in a hug while sending reassurances through the bond. That was when Draco joined us at the edge of the shield. “hey.” I said catching their attention. They turned to me and I said softly “It was bound to come out sooner or later. The rumors were already swirling. How about we prove them true? You already know that none of this is leaving the school. She would not allow it.”

they nodded their agreement so I tightened my hold on Tom. He understood what I was trying to say without words. He leaned down and kissed me long and hard before the school. I cut Ginny's cries off with an absent wave of my hand. When Tom pulled back I pulled Draco in for a kiss. I heard the gasp that came from the majority of the student body.

Only those close to me knew about it. When I pulled away from Draco I heard many cries from the students male and female. The whimpers were another story when Tom pulled Draco close and kissed him. It didn't surprise me when Tom reached out and pulled me in for a triad kiss. That was when I heard the moans.

I pulled away finally. _Do you really want to scar the children, Tom? Better yet, lets turn them all into voyeurs at a tender young age._ Tom chuckled darkly at my statement. He tightened his hold on both of us. We knew the gossips would be going full steam. That was when I cut the silencing charm with a gesture. Ginny was screaming up a storm. In everything I had forgotten that my shirt was shredded til Draco touched my back. I felt my back slowly close up not realizing that she had sent a cutting hex at me.

That was when I saw the blood on the floor. I simply asked “Can you save my shirt? I really don't want to change and I actually liked that shirt.” Tom turned me so that I was facing him as he held part of it closed at the neck. I felt Draco hold the rest of it closed then he sent a repairing charm at it. All of it wandless of course.

That was when Tom had finally had enough. He turned to Ginny and said “MY mate has no qualms about letting you live but you are a threat to me and to them. You have already declared that you want to die. I think I know how I will do it. First, I will find your soul mate. Then, after you've fallen for them and forgotten about Harry I will string both of you up in my favorite room. I will force you to produce an Heir even after I torture your mate to death. Or may be I could force the two of you to duel to the death. I could even seduce your mate and have you watch as he falls for another. Oh I know. I'll put them through the same treatment you put Harry through. He would have recognized us had you not forced so many spells and potions on him. I know all about those. I should have been happy courting him. I should not have had to watch you throw yourself at him time and time again while I was sitting mere yards away. He should have been put into his rightful house. The Light is a farce. Dumbledore would have had us kill each other if it had gone his way. He forgot two things. One harry is not just a Potter, he's a Prince as well. And two, we will always find each other.”

I put my hand on Tom's arm and he snapped his mouth shut with an audible click. That was when a fourth year Gryffindor stepped forward. He bowed to the three of us and said quietly “As her Mate may I petition that her death whenever it should occur be swift? I approached her and she rejected me too caught up in our Dawn Lord. I always knew she would never love me the way I could have loved her. I would have made an honest woman out of her. I may not be as rich as the three of you but I could have comfortably taken care of her but she turned me down not even bothering to get my name.”

“What is your name?” I asked gently. “I am Drake Tempes. My father was best friends with the vampire everyone knows as Dracula. I was asked to extend his offer of friendship. The Vampire King would like to offer you an alliance for the coming war. He is looking forward to meeting the Triad. He knew you in a past life.” the Gryffindor said.

I smiled. “Tell him we accept.” I turned to Tom and said “I know the best way to take care of her.” my smile was cold enough that everyone gasped at the feral look in my eyes. Tom simply nodded. I could see the desire smoldering in his eyes. I felt Draco come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist before he said “What have you got in mind, Harry? Knowing you it's bloody and cruel while being swift because he asked.”

“You would be right, Dragon. When have I ever made anybody's end easy just because someone asked? He asked that it be swift. It shall. I'm not as fond of the Killing Curse as Tom. I am and always will be a little more inventive. You know that. Need I remind you of the other night.” I said in reply. Tom raised an eyebrow. I shrugged innocently.

I felt Draco shaking his head. ~Will you fools quit discussing such business in front of the Innocents? It looks bad on you, us, your mothers, and the Others that you talk freely about such things. Now gather your books. It is time for class. I had an elf pack you a snack in case you get hungry during class. Now get before the Headmaster comes in.~ Mortia hissed.

We complied and walked away leaving the entire Great Hall scratching their heads. We were leaving just as Mom came into the Great Hall. Everyone in the Great Hall was quiet. To Mom it was unnerving. Nobody knew how to explain what the hell happened. We went to Charms where Flitwick said “So happy you could grace us with your presence, Harry.” I snorted and he started teaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Blade Trinity the other day. that's where the name comes from. that and Dracula Untold. both really good movies. I recommend them to any Vampire fans out there. personally sparkly vampires dont count. that's trash like someone let their cat walk all over the keyboard and then decided to publish it. god it makes me want to gag. it doesn't count as a movie or literature. I'm sorry to the fans of it I did insult. that's my personal take on it. don't hate me please. and don't take it out on the fic. pleasssssssssseeeee.


	27. Chapter 27

This is not a chapter so much as it is me giving official hiatus notice. I got my wisdom teeth taken out. I'm on pain meds and barely coherent as I write this. My muse decided to take a break as well and real life has gotten busy. I will continue writing as the boys allow and my muse lets me. I've got great ideas for this story but I need time to get everything done. I practically live on this site so I am avaiable even when I'm high on pain meds. I will try to post asap. Best of luck and happy trails. Know that I love you guys who just started this fic and the ones who stuck with me from the very beginning.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say I am impressed at the turnout for this fic. I struggled with writer's block there for a while. I finally got back in the saddle on this fic just to realize I lost sight of where I was taking this. I will take all suggestions for plot into consideration if it is workable. also just a heads up the POV jumps around a lot this chapter. once I find my space once again I will quit jumping so much.

My day got better when I went to Transfiguration. Maru was overseeing the class. McGonagall gave us the charm and went into practical uses. That was when Maru finally spoke up. “You are teaching the wrong technique. It should be a slash, flick then swish. Not flick slash then swish.” “And how would you know?” “I was there when that particular charm was created. You were a failure as a House Head and you are failing as a teacher. When was the last time you updated your Mastery? Harry here is a better Transfiguration Master than you. He hasn't even studied for it and he could master Transfiguration. Hell he could go for an Alchemy Mastery. All Alchemy is, is the Transfiguration of one element to another. Any student here could go for a Mastery but Harry in particular because of his core. I want them taught right. There are other more qualified and more talented teachers out there. You are here by fired. Two hours to clean out your quarters. Class dismissed.”

we left the classroom to McGonagall's sob. I went to find Mom and let him know that Hogwarts was taking over the curriculum. I got to his office just as I heard something get thrown. I opened the door hesitantly just in case my head became a target. Mom and whoever was in his office turned to me as I stepped in. “Harry, why are you here? Don't you have class?” “I do but I wanted you to know McGonagall got fired by Maru. Alonna is taking control so it's pointless to try and reappoint her.” “Thanks for telling me, Son. I'll see you at lunch.” I nodded and went to class.

I was curious as to who was in my mother's office throwing stuff. I knew better than to ask though.

Frustration that was undeniable in his posture and tone. He was fighting a lot of things at once and the disbelief in his face was expected. He had turned the rat over and still got betrayed in the end. He had thrown a vase at the door just before Harry stuck his head in the door. He simply informed me that McGonagall had been fired. I was a bit worried with the way he was handling things. I could tell the major breakdown was coming.

He was already skipping class but then he has a lot to deal with. What had happened in the Great Hall was unexpected but it gave me a clue about my son's mental state. He wasn't doing too well. As for my visitor well he was frustrated simply because he had been resurrected. He should have been at Malfoy Manor but I have a feeling that he wants evidence that the platinum haired man was honest in his affections.

He had been informed that Draco was his son. I was surprised that he had showed up here and wasn't demanding to see Draco. Poor Draco had his hands full with his schoolwork, mates, a know it all and family issues. I was on the verge of a mental breakdown and I couldn't afford one as Headmaster. The worst part was I knew when Harry had his the magical backlash would be bad enough.

Once he had calmed he asked to see Harry and Draco. I had yet to tell him that they were mated to the Dark Lord. That would blow over about as well as learning that his best friend and I were dating. Mere seconds later they were standing before us. “Thank you, great lady.” I said feeling the contented hum from the stones.

Harry looked at the resurrected Sirius Black with a cold look in his eyes. He had not forgiven Sirius for not telling him the truth. It would take time before he ever forgave. Harry looked to Draco then Sirius then to me before bolting from the room. Sirius sighed and said “I thought he would let me explain this to him. I have some things to tell him but it looks like I will have to earn his forgiveness.”

Sirius dragged a hand through his hair before turning to Draco. He reached out hesitantly as if he would get rejected. Draco stood stiller than a statue as Sirius cupped his face and ran the pads of his thumbs across his cheekbones. He said “I would recognize those cheekbones anywhere. Those eyes stare me back in the mirror all the time. I am just wondering how I never did the math and figured it out.”

Sirius sighed and dropped his hands and turned away from his son. He dragged his hands through his hair once more before saying “I don't deserve the title father. I don't know how to be a parent. I've already screwed things up with Lucius. God I want him but I can't trust him. I realize it was the sins of the father but I got emotionally involved with him and he screwed me over. I realize now I have the right to dissolve his marriage but how can I?”

Severus could hear the pain in his voice. He could see it in every line of the animagus' body. “Is it childish of me to hide from him when all he wants is to make it right?” Sirius asked as he turned to Severus from where he was pacing the room. That was when Draco spoke up.

“Do I get a say in your decision? You are my father. I would think that my voice factors into what ever you decide. I want to know you. Not what I have been told secondhand or seen in a memory. I want to know who you are, FATHER. I want to know what twelve years of Azkaban does to a person. I want to know every facet of the Black madness that I surely inherited first hand. You were my bearer's Incubus. You were not the only one to get emotionally involved. You were not the only one hurt when the contract came out. I know you see only your pain but remember my mother is hurting as well. Why else would he hunt you so if not to make it up to you and make you a part of his life once more?”

Sirius turned to his child. That thought was weird. Here he thought he would die without passing on his bloodline but his Heir stood before him born of love that only those of a creature inheritance could understand. To think that he had missed the first fifteen years. He didn't want to miss anymore of his life or that of his once lover. To think that someone would call him Father of all things.

This had to be the weirdest day of his life. He had woken up in Malfoy Manor, creature intact and craving his mate. He still remembered when his creature was bound. Every time he had seen his mate had hurt after he had been bound but now he was free and he would claim what was rightfully his. Then when Lucius had come home he had run from him before they could talk. He wanted time to get his mind right and figure out where he stood. He also wanted to meet Draco, the child everyone said was his.

He had run and everyone knew he had.

My day went from hell to alright just to plunge straight into the heart of the earth. I have officially given up on any semblance of a normal life. I want to go back and say something to him but the betrayal and hurt is still too raw. Fleeing from everyone I went to the Chamber seeking solace in the silence. I leaned against the basilisk corpse from my second year when I heard the hiss.

Tom stepped out from the other side of the basilisk corpse just to pull me into a spine melting kiss. There was no whine from Draco because he was dealing with family something I still know nothing about. **~we need this and you have no clue how much I am dying to breed you even though I want you to finish school first.~** I chuckled because I did know. We did need what was to come. The marathon sex would solidify and cement our bond to be as strong as mine with Draco. I had not had contact with Tom for over fourteen years. It was very much needed.

Tom led me deeper into the Chamber while wrapping me in his magic. I closed my eyes and let him lead me blindly. I could not react in the face of seductive magic laced through and around me. I felt it wrap around the soul shard I carried and stop. Tom froze where he stood in the hall of the Chamber. He turned to me but I could not open my eyes.

He cocked his head and hissed **~this is what he did the night he killed your father. I wanted to offer up my whole soul just to find you carry a piece of it within you. A side effect of the rebounded Curse and Magic at play. No longer is my gift pure. May he rot from the inside out for what he has done. He has played with magicks he understands not. Lily was my only saving grace that night. Lily and apparently you, young Horcrux.**  
 **All my life I have lusted after the one I call brother. When I came into my inheritance it was with relief that I saw him and one other. The night I had went to negotiate for you I was still pure but after that night I no longer aged once I had been brought back into my body. I always wondered why and now I know. I never planned to create such a thing. Maybe it was my soul's way of insuring I stayed bound to this realm. Maybe in terror at seeing Death it reached for the closest familiar object.**  
 **All I know is for the past four years I have struggled watching you struggle within your own House. When I first laid eyes on you at the feast I recognized you by feel of magic alone. I watched you argue with the Hat denying me, denying Draco, denying your true House. It was with great pain to myself I watched you walk over to the other table. I wanted so desperately to wake up and it all be a dream.**  
 **I watched you walk over to the other table and be embraced. We would have made you God among Kings. I watched you fight for affection that would have been freely given. I watched you suppress your Slytherin side. I could see in your eyes when you thought no one was looking the damage being done daily by so called 'best friends'. What kind of friends turn on one another when they are needed most?**  
 **It killed me to come back after your second year and hear stories of what had been done in my absence. I will never forgive myself especially after I came down here to see if the stories were true for once. You will never know the tears I cried watching you with Her. Watching her claim what was MINE. You will never know the nights I was so sick I could not stand to watch but could not look away watching her touch and whisper things you should have known from me above all else.**  
 **I cannot turn back time but I can make up for time lost. I have missed fourteen years because of a meddling old fool of a man who is playing a game he cannot hope to win. I will rule with you at my side once more.~**

I wrapped my hand around Tom's slack wrist and pulled him close.For years we had put aside the tears and heartache we always carried. I had grown up in the worst way possible. Here in his arms I could show weakness and know I was protected til my defenses were back up and running. I buried my head in his chest and let the tears out. Years of suppressed tears came rolling out.

He pulled me close and finished leading me to Slytherin's bedroom. He set me on the bed and pulled me close. For now it was just us. Draco did not exist. Sirius did not exist. Mom did not exist. Right now I had what I had always wanted. I was brokenly whole hidden away from prying eyes in the Chamber. I was human in that moment with no expectations required of me. There were no masks needed before him. 


	29. Chapter 29

I was weak before him but never stronger than I was at that moment. In that moment of weakness the curse was broken. He was there for me when I needed him. War was coming and I would need to be strong as I led an army to reclaim my life. The curse broke but it also called all of the creatures that had bound their fate to that of the Triad. Death was called before his Master to swear his fealty anew. 

Dementors were called from Azkaban to swear fealty anew to the Triad. Dagon was called from his resting place in Sumeria to swear his loyalty anew. Creatures were called from their hiding places to swear fealty anew to the Triad. There would be a formal ceremony soon but for now they were feeling the call in their blood. The ceremony would be unplanned but everyone would be ready for it. 

For now I dried my eyes and pulled Tom close. It's a good thing Hogwarts has an automatic contraceptive plan in place. How Hermonie got around it I will never know. Tom leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss. What happened next was long slow sweet love. Tom continued to kiss me as he slowly undressed me. 

I helped as he pulled away to breathe. I reached up and wrapped a hand around his collar. I activated a smaller function of the collar and it put up silencing and magic absorption wards. Any excess magic would be collected by the collar and stored until it was needed or called upon by any of us. Once we were stripped of clothing Tom wasted no time in summoning lube from our room. He slowly swallowed me down as he opened me up. 

His fingers brushed that bundle of nerves and I saw stars while trying so hard not to climax down my lover's throat. I wanted so desperately for him to turn me over and fuck me into the mattress until I was on the verge of passing out from pleasure. Then I wanted nothing more but to pile drive him into the mattress much the way he did me. Apparently he heard my unspoken wish because he pulled away from me with an obscene pop before leaning up for an almost brutal kiss. 

Before I could process I was on my hands and knees. I felt the magic of my collar tighten around my erection as Tom thrust into me. No sound was heard other than the smack of skin on skin and Tom groaning from the force of his thrusts. Eventually I could no longer hold myself up and my chest fell to the bed. I turned my head to the side as Tom placed an arm across my back to hold me down. 

It could have been mere minutes or longer before I felt his climax coat my insides. Tom took the time to shift position and drive deeper. He pulled me up against his chest into an almost brutal kiss. I felt his fangs scrape across my lip as he pulled back from the kiss. I felt them across my throat before they plunged into my shoulder. I screamed as it tore a second climax out of both of us. It was painful but damn did it feel good. Finally we dropped to the bed exhausted for now. Tom wrapped an arm around my waist and kept me close as he slept with his nose buried in the crook of my neck. 

I was exhausted from the climax and my crying jag from earlier. I fell into Morpheus with Tom as our bond became a living thing and wrapped around us in our sleep. Unbeknownst to us Mother Magic wove our bond as we slept. She shifted several things and worked out many of our issues while we slept. She altered Tom's mindset about Draco. She altered Harry's bond with Tom to be as strong as the bond he had with Draco. Above all she removed the remnants of the Curse from all bonds. 

Mother Magic smiled down at the boys as they slept. She was tired from weaving but it made her feel good to remove Fate's Curse from her boys. No longer would they watch him die. No longer would they be just that side of too late. No longer would they live half lives with each other. They would quit blaming each other silently and finally heal like they should. She could not undo the damage of his relatives but the damage from past lives that he never remembered had been mitigated by Mother Magic. Her boys were going to get better then she was going to tear Fate a new one. 

Potter's cursed luck though she could do nothing about. That was out of her realm. As she sat watching the two boys sleep Death paid her a visit. “How are they now that the Curse has been broken?” he asked. “They will heal but it will take time and that is something we are running out of. Dumbledore escaped the school. The boys don't know it yet but he's gathering an army. They are running out of time and Harry is not ready. He won't be ready for a while.” 

“Calm, Magic. There is no need to wake them. Only they can unite and destroy Dumbledore. They will be ready. Harry will know what he must do when the time comes. As for the healing a day at a time is all we can ask. Harry has already initiated the process when he broke down in front of Tom. Like I told his mother, he has no idea how to show weakness to others, especially those that call themselves family.   
This is a step in the right direction. You want to go back to December don't you? Go back and pick someone else to be the Triad for this lifetime? Just imagine the consequences though? It will always be them though. Don't you get it? They are too tied to each other for it to be otherwise. You knew when Dumbledore gathered too much power that this would happen. You knew that someone would be chosen for this but not these particular people. You have grown to care for them have you not?   
Fear not, Magic. I care for them just as much as you. How can I not? What I wish to know is why they have not been given a happy ending and allowed an afterlife? I get that they are necessary for the balance of the world but choose another three. Allow these to move on to Oblivion. They deserve it. Damnit, PTB, you couldn't give them a happy ending?” 

while Death monologued about the Triad Draco was at Malfoy Manor trying to study. He had occulded his mates hours ago when Harry had run out of the office. He didn't want to know what they were up to. If they were in trouble they would reach out to him. Draco was at the Manor so he could get to know his father but it was hard to when there was a veritable storm going on in a different part of the Manor. As Heir the backlash from the wards was giving him a migraine and making it hard to study. Not to mention he could hear the three way argument. 

At this rate he was all for locking them in a closet until they fucked out the issue and moved on with life. It was in the past and nothing they could do could change it other than to forgive and move on. Draco was sick of the arguing and he wanted Narcissa gone. She had never been his mother. She had fawned and adored him but it wasn't the same as when he had been with his mother. Draco had dropped his quill thirty minutes ago. He was rubbing his temples trying to keep his temper intact. 

At this rate Draco was all for going back to school and crawling between his mates but he had sworn to give his father a chance. He had asked to get to know the man. That had spawned the previous argument. The divorce was the cause of the current argument. Draco dropped his shields and reached out to his mates. That was when he realized the bond had changed. It was still intact but it had changed. Draco felt along the bond before he realized the third line was stronger. 

No longer was Harry clinging to his connection with Tom. Tom's mindset had changed as well. Gone were some of his walls towards Draco. Gone was the constant desire to have eyes on Harry at all times. That's when Draco realized the Curse was gone. Their bond had been renewed and simplified by somebody. Draco sent out a small offering of spare Magic in thanks to whoever had renewed and cleaned the bonds. 

Draco shivered when he felt a phantom kiss pressed to his forehead. Nerves resolved he stood from his desk. He marched down to the sitting room where the three adults were arguing. He threw open the door and stepped inside just as Narcissa said “I always knew something was up when you showed up one day with Draco. I always knew there was something between the two of you. I never loved you or Draco anyways. The night we got married was the worst night of my life. I never wanted to be married to you anyways.” 

draco ground his teeth and said “Get out. Get out and never return. You were never my mother and you are not welcome in any Malfoy or Black property as long as I draw breath. No longer are you Narcissa Malfoy. I hereby repudiate you as a Malfoy and a Black. Leave now and I will grant you safe passage. Wait or try to come back and I will not be nice when you leave.” 

Narcissa could only tremble beneath the power of Draco's statement. She had lost all right to be called a pureblood and she knew it. She had blown the only chance she had at gaining the Malfoy fortune. It wasn't so Slytherin of her but she ran. Flat out ran from the room to her room in the Manor just to pack a small bag and leave. 

In the sitting room Draco was still standing where he had been when he had given the ultimatum chest heaving as he tried to calm down.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear God, I did not expect this kind of turnout for my fic. I am grateful for the continued support. Over 5000 hits already!! thank you for the support. I would love to have feedback from you guys. Keep reading. I will finish this one day. I hope all of you continue to stick with me through this process.

Draco jerked when he felt arms wrap around him and someone start to pet him hair. He looked up to see his father standing there with a proud look on his face. Draco slowly calmed beneath the heavy hand of Sirius. Finally he exhaled forcefully before pushing against the Animagus for a little space. 

Sirius let him pull away a little but still held on. That's when Lucius stepped forward. He joined Sirius in hugging their son. “You did good, kid. I'm proud of you.” Sirius said softly just loud enough for Draco to hear. It broke the animagus' heart to see Draco look up with his eyes shining from the praise. He had missed so much. He wouldn't miss much more. 

Draco looked up at his father happy to hear praise from someone who obviously cared a lot for him. The only people to ever tell him he did good were his mother and Tom. Harry was another matter but to hear it from the man who had helped give him life meant a lot. He wanted to matter to more than just three people. He wanted to be wanted by Sirius. 

Lucius held the tears in by sheer will. God, Draco should have grown up hearing that rough voice telling him he did good his whole life. Moments like this should have been common to Draco. He should not have had to fight for affection his whole life. Lucius had tried to give him what he needed but the love of a father cannot be replicated or faked. Narcissa never told him he was good enough. She always told him he could be better. 

Lucius saw red at the thought of what she had done to his son. The damage that would never heal unless he allowed the healing from his family and mates. He swallowed down the rage and basked in the affection Sirius had for Draco. Eventually he tried to pull away from the group hug only for Sirius to wrestle the three of them onto the couch. While they were pinned by the slightly larger man Sirius told stories of his Marauder days. Finally Draco asked in a small voice rough with the urge to sleep “How did you to get together?” 

Lucius who was still pinned to the couch by Sirius' leg looked up from where he had been staring at the fire. His eyes were shining from the unshed tears that question brought up. All the pain of their last fight lingered fresh in his mind. It was still just as fresh in Sirius' mind as well. He always remembered because as long as it hurt he was still alive. Draco had cuddled up to the Animagus and his head was laying on the older man's chest almost asleep so he was oblivious to the pain he had brought up. 

Sirius looked down at his son and said “I had come into my Inheritance the summer of our sixth year. I was an Incubus. All I knew was hunger and I had been feeding off Luci's dreams all summer but it wasn't enough. The dreams are enough to keep an Incubus alive but it doesn't have the same impact as actually being there. See when an Incubus turns they have so long to find their mate. Often times they receive dreams of their mate so they can find them. It's their soul's way of crying out for their Host.   
The main thing that always caught my attention was your mother's eyes. They're a startling shade of silver. Quicksilver if you will. Those eyes were what haunted my dreams til I went back to school. I was at King's Cross boarding the train when I saw them flash as he and Severus boarded the train together. God, it took all my self restraint not to search him out on the train. James and Severus had come into their Inheritances but refused to accept the obvious.   
God, they were the worst. Well I was probably just as bad as James right up until I walked into the Great Hall and Luci flashed those quicksilver eyes at me. After that all bets were off. The feast had just ended and I'd had enough. I grabbed your mother by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into an empty classroom. When the teachers found me I was sneaking back into Gryffindor Tower after spending half the night with Luci. I caught hell for that by the way. “

Draco spoke up sleepily from Sirius' chest. “why did y'all separate? If you two loved each other that much then why walk away from each other? Why have Dumbledore bind you when you could have spoken up and said that mom was your Host?” 

Sirius looked down at Draco and said “It was never easy with us. I was practically disowned for being a Gryffindor. For Abraxas to find us together would have been social suicide for the Malfoy's and he would have tried to kill me. I walked away because Luci needed to know I loved him enough to walk away even as it killed me. I had him bind me because I would have died without Luci.   
It was hell to walk away, tell James and then Dumbledore then have him bind my creature so I could live without him. It was the only way for me to survive without your mother. The last huge fight that resulted in you was James' revenge. I thanked him for that by the way. Even though I was never there for you I want to be now.”

Sirius looked up from Draco to Lucius who was silently crying. “Everyday without your mother killed me inside. When James died and I went to Azkaban I relived that fight everyday for 12 years. That was my worst memory. The dementors fed on that fight until I don't even remember what came before it. All I remember is the fight. The hurtful things I had said. After our first big fight that term I didn't attend classes for two weeks. I barely got out of bed. Then James' cursed you and I was grateful for it but at the same time I knew it would be our last time.   
Once it was over and he started yelling at me, I made up my mind. I said so many things that tasted like acid in my mouth. Every word I said was designed to hurt him because I was hurting. I was broken and lashing out. Once he had left I broke down completely. It took James and Severus and Lily to keep me alive that year. The only thing that kept me going after that was the pain. I let it consume me til there was nothing left. Remus tried so hard to help keep me together but I was already broken and Remus was in love with his Alpha.   
Remus had plans to go back to his Alpha once he finished school anyways. Nobody has heard from him since graduation. He got out of this little war and stayed out. I stayed simply because I had no reason to leave. I've been to see Moony since he left but the man has a life of his own and I refuse to drag him back into this. He's happy with his life and I respect that. I never stopped loving you, Lucius Malfoy.   
Even after everything that happened I still love you. Do you think you can forgive me?” 

Lucius was still crying silently. He didn't want to wake his currently sleeping son. Could he forgive the man who had shattered his soul?


	31. Chapter 31

That was the million Galleon question and Lucius didn't have an immediate answer. He stared Sirius straight to his soul and cocked his head before saying quietly “I don't have an immediate answer. I need time. I need to relearn everything about you.” 

Sirius nodded his head and said “I can respect that. I won't need to feed for awhile. Death or Magic made sure of that. Not sure how. I think it was to give us time before throwing that back into our relationship.” 

Lucius nodded to show he had heard. He pushed Sirius' leg away and stood fully intending to carry his son to bed. Sirius beat him to it though. “give me this. Please.” Lucius could only nod and lead the way to Draco's bedroom. Lucius watched quietly from the doorway as Sirius pulled back the bed covers and placed their son on the bed after Transfiguring his clothes into something more comfortable. 

Lucius watched quietly as Sirius pulled the covers up and kissed Draco on the forehead. Draco stirred for only a moment before he settled again as Sirius shifted into Padfoot and joined Draco on the bed. It didn't surprise Lucius that Draco rolled over and threw an arm over Sirius. With a quiet huff Sirius closed his eyes and fell asleep next to Draco. Lucius smiled before closing the door and going to his own room. 

Dumbledore was running through the Forest trying to get away from the werewolf that was stalking him. It had approached him days ago and said some pretty preposterous things. His soul mate was dead. He had killed them. This wolf could not be his mate. Dumbledore didn't have a creature inheritance so he had no way of knowing the truth. 

All he knew was he had to get away from the wolf that was dead set on having him weather he was willing or not. His robes were torn and he was scratched up from running through the brush. He had gotten away from the school but could not remove the iron bands around his throat and wrists. He couldn't do magic as long as the bands remained. Because they were a fusion of three types of magic he would require two other wizards to remove them. 

Stopping on the bank of one of the many creeks that ran through the Forest Dumbledore took the time to drink and relieve himself. Since the werewolf was not currently behind him he took the time to sit under a tree and rest. His old bones were not meant for this kind of exercise anymore. At this rate the chase would kill him. He refused to be some werewolf's bitch. He tried to figure out where it had all gone wrong. 

What had he done to cause Harry to act out in such a way? Everything he had done was all for the Greater Good. He only wanted what was best for the wizarding world which was incidentally the same thing Grindlewald wanted. He had killed the Dark Lord Grindlewald. They had been lovers together before the campaign had begun. Dumbledore was sure that Grindlewald had been his soul mate. He had killed him and it still hurt to this very day. 

Dumbledore needed to get Harry back under control. For now he needed to get to Hogsmeade so he could get to Gringotts. He had to start his damage control back up plan. He had planned for something like this but it would have to be modified. Dumbledore looked down at the band around one of his wrists.  
It was a serpent chasing a lion with a dragon in the background. There was no seam on the band. The band was swirled silver, gold and a metal he could not identify. There were precious stones in the band. Emeralds for the eyes of the lion. Rubys for the eyes of the serpent. And diamonds for the dragon. There were other stones littered through out the band. It truly was a work of art. 

Dumbledore had just slowed his breathing when the wolf stepped onto the bank of the creek. He froze under the tree where he was. The wolf took a drink of water before snuffling around the bank as if it were looking for him. It sniffed around before turning and leaving. Dumbledore sighed in relief. 

Turns out his relief was a moment too early. The wolf heard him sigh and darted back into the clearing. The wolf pinned him to the tree with a paw. It sniffed him over before going for his throat. Before it could get there Dumbledore held up his arm. The wolf's teeth glanced off the band around his wrist. The wolf pulled back and examined the bands around his throat and wrists. 

After a moment the wolf stepped back and let out a howl. There were several return howls as the wolves in the forest mobilize to take the marked one back to the Triad. The wolves had heard the call when the curse broke. This would be their present for the Triad. The Alpha was returning to the island anyway. It was past time he had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being so short. i had to stop there while i plan the next chapter and go eat. my anoreixa has been over controlling these days so I'm gonna take a break from writing to eat. I haven't eaten in over twelve hours. I'm gonna beat it but with the stress I often forget to eat. i just don't get hungry like most people. not to mention i've been struggling with other stuff. Always Keep Fighting though!!!!!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Backstory. He has not been forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP!!!! AN UPDATE!!! seriously thank you for sticking with me while my laptop has been on the fritz. over six thousand hits!! WOW y'all must really love this story to keep coming back. this update will be short. my laptop is not working properly and I wanted to give y'all something before it quit working again.

While all of this was going on in Britain life on the mainland was not any easier. Werewolves were being hunted to extinction and a turned werewolf has no control but a born werewolf has full control. Remus was a half breed. His father had been a werewolf but his mother had been human and a wizard. His wizard genes had given him magic until his inheritance at 16. 

Remus had gone to Hogwarts until he had come into his inheritance at 16 at which point he left his pack to find his mate. Since he had left James had died and Sirius had been imprisoned. Remus had gone back once at the recommendation of his mate to make peace with his past. That was the year Sirius had escaped from Azkaban and as good as it was to see Harry and Sirius he was lonely without his mate. 

Remus had done his best to teach the kids something that may help them later in life. Meeting Harry hadn't changed Remus' mind about leaving. It was nice to get to know him but the Marauders weren't the same after Lucius had left. Sirius was different, hardened by his pain. James was happy with Severus and Lily had worked her way into the group as the sister to them all. They had become Animagus when Remus told them he was a half breed. They wanted to run with him once he had come into his inheritance. 

They did it so that Remus was not defined by who he was. They became such so that Remus could have a pack. Remus remembered running through the forbidden forest chasing James with Sirius at his heels. It was always a harmless game of tag. It was always the three of them with their mates and Lily. All Remus had wanted was to find his Alpha.  
It helped that he was the only werewolf student at Hogwarts. What didn't help was the enhanced senses. God he never wanted to smell such a thing again. He could have lived without knowing those things. Then he had to be told the explicit details. He had died of horror and laughter if such a thing was possible. 

After that though Black had learned not to expound the details of his escapades to Remus. Remus was happy with his pack. After he had left school he had gone to the continent so he could see the world. He had been in Italy when he had stumbled across the British werewolf. He had been frequenting this small back street cafe that had some of the best coffee. He had just finished his coffee and his book and was leaving when he stumbled over a chair. He had dropped everything he was holding in an attempt to keep his balance. 

His Alpha had come to the rescue and saved him, his book and the half empty cup he had been carrying. Once the cup and book had been set on the table and the werewolf was sure he wasn't going to fall on his ass he looked up into his saviour's eyes. He gasped when he saw them flash silver before returning to their normal blue-green. He knew his had flashed gold telling the other werewolf everything. “well well well. Here I thought I'd never find you. I've been searching far and long enough. I am Fenrir Grayback, Alpha of the U.K.” the werewolf said. 

That night they had gone on a date and the rest was history but they've had their ups and downs. They've fought over returning to the Isles. Remus had heard the call though. He knew it was past time to return to the Isles with his mate and their family. It had been a long time since he had been home. He would have to swear to the Triad. He did not know who they were but he would not worry about it. 

Remus was packing to return to the island when Fenrir walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist before burying his nose in Remus' neck. “The pups are acting out again. They don't want to leave but we have to.” Fenrir whined against his neck. Remus turned around in his mate's arms and said “is the big bad Alpha afraid of a couple of pups? I would have thought you of all people could handle the pups for two hours while I finish this. I am almost done, Fenrir. You know the ceremony is coming soon. We have to be ready for anything. Go keep an eye on the pups while I finish this last bit up.”

he pushed Fenrir to the door and said “go or no sex for the next moon.” Fenrir pouted but knew he meant what he said. Remus finished packing and headed for the pups room not sure what he would find. What he did find was his mate and pups laying on the floor in wolf form snoozing. He chuckled at the sight but knew it could have been worse.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated once more. I want to apologize. I got my laptop back about a month ago but work and my depression put my muse on hold. I wanted to say thank you for the continued support of this fic while it was on temporary hiatus. I hope you keep reading even if it takes me forever to update.

The pups had gotten his quiet sense of mischief but their father's sense of what was too far. Fenrir was a respectable man in that he knew when he had gone too far. Remus had taught them to be fair and Fenrir had helped instil a sense of discipline in the pups. Honestly, Remus couldn't ask for better than he had right now. He had no idea what he was walking into but he had secrets as well.

Secrets that would define the war to come. Tom was Dark Magic incarnate but Remus was the God of werewolves in the flesh. He didn't find out until after he had met Fenrir. See most same sex werewolf couples can't have kids. However he'd found out that he could have kids because he was a God incarnate. His children were true werewolves.

As a God he would swear his fealty to the Triad because he had known them when they had first come about and been blessed by Mother Magick. He had watched them and swore fealty to them because he liked them and knew they were necessary. Good men had gone to war and the Immortals were now involved. This was more than war for some ideal. It was war for all mankind. If the wizards lost then humanity was doomed. Without Magic of some form the Earth would die. And the process had already begun with the banning of most Dark Magic.

There were always other realms and other dimensions and time lines but the Immortals had taken a shine to humans because there were so many options with their genetics. You could go so many ways with humanity. That's how vampires and werewolves and Veela had come about. Just Gods playing with the human gene pool.

Sirius woke up slowly. He was groggy at first before awareness hit him like a Muggle vehicle. He shifted and felt someone tighten their grip on his fur. He felt the person stir before blonde hair fell into his line of sight. That's when reality became real. He was laying on the bed next to his son.

Draco let go and rolled over so Sirius took advantage of the moment and hopped off the bed. He shifted back into his human form and left the room to go find Lucius and see about getting clothes. He had just walked out of the room when a house elf popped up in front of him and held out a bundle of clothes with a soft “Master asked me to give these to you. He asked that I show you to a guest room to shower so that you can meet him in the dining room for breakfast to talk.”

Sirius followed the house elf to a guest room. “Master said that for the time being this be your room. I will be back once you finish showering. I will lead you to the dining room.” the house elf said before popping out of the room. Sirius got a shower and it was in the shower that he realized how at home he was surrounded by Slytherin's colors. He had argued with the hat against putting him in Slytherin. He had done it to go against the status quo of his family.

He had done it to prove he was not his family. The only sad thing is no amount of Light magic would change the fact that he had never felt comfortable in his own skin once he had been sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius finished his shower and dressed in the robes the house elf had given him. Once he was dressed the house elf popped back in and led him to the dining room.

He found Lucius sitting at the head of the table eating a full English breakfast. He looked up from his food and said “That's better.” he gestured to the place beside him for Sirius to sit. While Sirius and Lucius were redefining their relationship and how to raise Draco and make up for lost time Tom was stirring next to Harry in the Chamber.

He rolled onto his stomach and pulled Harry closer and buried his face in Harry's hair. Harry stirred just to pull Tom closer and mumble “five more minutes, Tom.” tom smiled and let Harry sleep. He knew Harry was blissed out after the marathon sex and the joint dream the three of them had shared. Tom opened his connection to Draco and received the same hazy bliss Harry was giving off.

Draco rolled over reaching for Harry who should have been behind him but that's when he remembered it was just a dream. Draco simply floated in the aftermath of the dream. He didn't want to get out of bed just yet because something told him a serious discussion was going on downstairs in the breakfast room. That same instinct was telling him this was a conversation that was not to be interrupted. It was important to the adults having the conversation.

With a groan and a mental **_who's idea was the dream last night?_** Draco rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. He was standing there letting the water cascade over his skin when the instinct keeping him in his room vanished as the wards registered someone had come into the Manor via Floo. Draco was in no rush to start his day and that saved his life. He had just gotten dressed in jeans and a t-shirt when the one visitor became many.

When the alarm wards went off Draco summoned his wand and pocketed it. He ran barefoot through the Manor looking for his parents. He slid to a stop at the bannister overlooking the Entrance Hall. Lucius was standing before a group of people, all of them wearing masks. Draco dropped his glamor and moved into the shadows. His hearing sharpened as he made his way down the stairs. He smiled as the people reacted to his unseen presence.

“We should not be here. There is something in this room that will kill us if we mean harm. It's watching from the shadows. We should leave now.” one of the men whispered. A quiet Sonorus later and Draco was whispering “You are correct. You should not be here. Whatever it is you have come for is not here.” the spell amplified his voice but the whisper made it seem as if it was coming from everywhere.

Draco had moved to stand behind Lucius. With a thought the spell was canceled and Draco was stepping from the shadows and flexing his wings. The candles lighting the Entrance hall caught the movement and projected the shadows against the wall behind him. He was suppressing the fear causing side of his Inheritance because he wanted to see the awe on their faces before the fear kicked in. without a word as a collective decision the group in the Entrance hall booked it out of the Manor. With a chuckle from Draco there was the sound of applause from the doorway leading to the drawing room.

“that is how you use your Inheritance properly without causing harm. Now they will spread the rumor that there is nothing of value in Malfoy Manor.” Severus said from the doorway he was leaning against. Severus opened his arms and Draco ghosted across the room and wrapped around him. Lucius smiled but walked out of the room knowing that Severus was there for Draco to explain his Inheritance. Draco's Inheritance was his to discover and learn about. If Draco wanted Lucius to know he would explain it to him.


	34. Hiatus Notice

Y'all have probably noticed that I haven't updated since February. I am truly sorry. My muse for this story got put on hold by life then I fell down the rabbit hole of other fandoms and my muse went that way. I may post what else I have written in other fandoms but 90% of my stories have been put on hold. Worry not my dear readers. It is only temporary.


End file.
